Things You Didn't Know
by SapphireAce2015
Summary: Rose leaves after a lot that happened to her at court declaring herself finally broken. Three months later she winds up in ICU at the hospital and her father takes her home. Now, by order of the Queen she has been given Guardians and has to deal with her past.
1. Intro

It had been three long months since I left court. Dimitri and I made love I thought things were looking up until he said his love had faded and I was nothing to him anymore. After which Lissa screamed at me and told me I should have left him alone because she saved him not me. I knew what I needed and wanted to do and that was simple I had to disappear. I couldn't take it anymore I had been tested time and time again until I finally broke. I didn't say a word as I packed my bags and left my room. The only thing left was my stake that I found in Russia, my guardian weapons, clothes I wouldn't need and pictures I had thrown in the trash of better days. I didn't want to run into anyone I just wanted to see Mase one last time before I left. So I calmly walked towards the cemetery where they buried him. Five rows back and seven rows down is where he was. I sat for a moment finally letting the tears flow. I told him everything that had happened and how lately all I wanted to do was join him. I had no one no family no friends no future all of it was gone in the blink of an eye because of my decision to save my soul mate. I don't know how long I sat there crying and crying before I kissed my fingers and lay them on the stone. I left a note for Eddie under the rock in front of his headstone and made my way to the gate. I signed out and left without anyone giving me a second glance. I had no money and no idea where I was going but, I would never look back I couldn't. I walked for hours and hours in no particular direction wondering aimlessly. After sulking I started stealing and selling whatever I could for food money and sleeping on park benches to get enough money to head south. Once I got there I became Melinda Ashford. I started working at a club as a waitress and lived a nice life for two months that was when the strigoi's cornered me and I wound up in intensive care where I went into cardiac arrest three times technically dying once but only for a second. That's when they told me I was pregnant with twins a boy and girl. I was shocked to say the least. After a week in the hospital my father came to get me. I would have fought him had it just been me to worry about but, it wasn't just me by some unknown miracle my children had survived and were growing in me. Turns out had been watching me the entire time and never lost me. At the news I was in the hospital and pregnant he stepped in and took me to his compound in Russia. Which is where I am four months later miserable. I sat on the couch with an orange and some sugar in a bowl when he came and sat next to me.

"What is it old man." I ask popping the orange in my mouth.

"Kiz, I have news and I need you to remain calm while I tell you." He started. I immediately turned a glare in his direction. If he needed to warn me to stay calm it was bad very very bad. I paused my eating and I swear he gulped once though his eyes shown no fear. "The Queen has learned of your condition and is sending you a two guardians. She said you do not have a say in the matter as your carrying miracles beyond belief and all three of you need the protection. Also, the princess has had a few threats and will becoming for protection at the compound until it is sorted." I felt the hate and sorrow flood to every inch of my body. Without a word I get up and waddle to the stairs.

"Kiz, what are you doing?" he asked somewhat shaken.

"I am leaving," I growled angrily at my father, "As soon as I get up these stairs." He let out a chuckle and sighed.

"No you're not. Where would you go in your condition?" he asked amused at my reaction. I was fuming now.

"I will not share a house with her you can go to hell." I yelled back gripping the banister beneath my hands. I heard a door open and close near me and watched Alexi enter. His black hair and beautiful baby blues were staring at me.

"What is going on? You must have told her." he stated quickly taking in the situation.

"You knew you traitor! I am leaving." I reply stepping up another stair trying not to fall even though I couldn't see my feet. The entire process was taking too long.

"Now, Rose." Alexi said in a calm tone putting his hands up in surrender. "I only just found out but, this is for the best. Now, that the strigoi know about them we need more back up you can't fight and you know it. As for the princess well she can go to hell but, that's not my call."

"Which guardians?" I ask in a growl. I knew I would not even clear the gates if I tried to leave and to be honest I was very tired.

"We won't know until your mom gets back tonight with them." Abe said happily. He must have seen my change in attitude.

"You don't know this is a trap!" I yell again seeing black dots blur my vision. I clutch the banister a little harder. In the blink of an eye Alexi was next to me holding my other hand and supporting me.

"No one is going to get to those babies Rose. You're safe. You need to calm down now you're affecting them." Alexi said calmly and Abe nodded behind him. I allowed myself to be led to back to the couch and grabbed my bowl.

"I won't be nice to her." I growl resuming eating because, I was craving them badly enough not even my furry made me forget.

"Noted." My father said happily as I rolled my eyes. Alexi went back to the door to stand post.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Janine

I stood in silence in Queen Tatiana's throne room as I watched them enter. I had been summoned to meet the group going with me back home. The queen and I had become good friends since my reunion with Abe so I was rather relaxed standing on the wall near her. Guardian Petrova was first followed by Guardian Castile. A few moments later I watch as Vasilissa, The Ozera's and Guardian Belikov entered. The Princess took a seat close to Castile which made him stand abruptly and join me standing on the wall as did Petrova. It seemed the battle lines had been drawn this made me smirk. I didn't miss the flash of pain over the Princesses face as he moved. Guardian Castile wore a stone like guardian mask that was unwavering.

"We are missing one or two are we not?" The Queen asked me. I nodded just as the door bust open and her nephew came in smiling ear to ear taking the chair next to his Aunt. Following him was Guardian Addison who also joined us at the wall. Everyone was here plus one. "Ah, let us begin." I nodded. "Let me start by saying that you will all be leaving for Russia tonight." Shocked expressions were everywhere. "It has come to my attention that Vasilissa has been receiving death threats lately. The solution is to hide her for the time being at a secure compound in Russia." I felt Guardian Castile stand alerted. He probably assumed we would all be going to protect her. I placed a hand on his forearm as he opened him mouth and shook my head. He immediately closed it. "I am sending the Ozera's because I feel they are at most risk to be used against her now that Guardian Hathaway is not here." I had to restrain a smile because Tatiana was being cruel on purpose. Gauging responses.

"She's probably off being a blood whore or something." Tasha sighed so low she didn't think the Queen would hear but by her expression change she had heard it. I quickly left the wall crossing my arms. Strike one.

"You'll do well to remember your place in this room Lady Ozera." Tatiana said shooting a glare her way silencing her with a chuckle from her nephew. "As I was saying the compound has many Guardians as well as private security you three will receive new guardians upon your arrival. You must obey all the rules given to you without question. Is that clear?" The look in her eyes dared Tasha to say a word other than yes but, she didn't. They all promptly agreed. "Moving on, Guardian Hathaway is here because a team led by her will be going to protect an extremely special and one of a kind dhampire. Should what I say next leave this room I will gladly charge you with treason and allow Guardian Hathaway to carry out the execution." She said with a pause to make sure she was clear. Everyone nodded. "This dhampire is Rose Hathaway, due to her ties to spirit she is carrying twins that are extremely special for multiple reasons and all three are to be protected at any cost." She paused to watch her words sink in. We had told most of the Court that Rose was dead to protect her only a very select few knew different.

"Why are that whores children of any concern?" Lady Ozera asked in a tone that was full of jealousy. Strike two. One more time and I'm going to jail for assaulting a royal. Abe made me promise to count to three before I did anything and that was the only reason I wasn't already in the slammer. Tatiana glance at me seeing my tension.

"Watch your language Ozera. Guardian Hathaway is about to break." She said coldly, "And I assure you she will be forgiven. Now, I assume you all thought she was dead but, she in fact only died for a minute. She is very much alive and living in her father's compound in Russia it was in this incident that we found out she was three months along with twins. Somehow the twins were healing her from the womb out. After her blood work came back and the babies blood came back we found out that both parents are dhampire and her connection to spirit was passed down. So, her children and she are of upmost importance because Rosemarie will be the first to bare the children of two dhampires with magic." Tatiana finished watching the room as was I. I saw shock flash over Belikov's eyes and then it was gone.

"She probably faked the test your majesty for attention like usual." Tasha said haughtily to the shock of those near her. At this Tatiana stood much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you insinuating that I am an idiot Natasha and that I wouldn't be one hundred percent sure?" she asked in a growl. Tatiana would not be tested. I quietly left the wall and edged closer to Lady Ozera acting as though I was heading off the queen when in fact she had just hit strike three. I was very close now and ready to strike.

"Of course not your Majesty." She said with a low bow. I waited for her to stand and I struck her in the face knocking her back into her chair. I then felt arms grabbing at me but, I wouldn't budge. "Watch your mouth about my daughter or I'll break your jaw so you can't speak." My voice was cold and deadly and I was looking at her with a challenge in my eyes. I wanted her to attack but, she only shrunk back. I finally allowed myself to be pulled back to the wall in disappointment. I heard a laugh from Tatiana.

"Abe, owes me a favor." She said still laughing, "You know Janine the more your around Rosemarie the worse your temper gets. It's always entertaining."

"She got three strikes." I defended with a smirk. She nodded in return.

"I can't wait to tell Abe." She replied finally calming, "Back to the topic. Guardian Addison, I assume you were late because you were checking in with your brother."

"Yes, your majesty they informed Rose about what would be happening." He responded quickly maintaining a professional demeanor.

"How did that go?" she asked with a glint in of humor. "I'm sure the Guardians would find Rosemarie's feelings beneficial to the job she is rather mischievous some times."

"Not as well as we had hoped. She threatened to leave, and said she can take care of herself and then said it was trap since we didn't tell her who was coming. She even tried to go upstairs and pack but, Alexi talked her down and reminded her she wouldn't make it far if she couldn't see her feet and, now she's on bed rest for getting too worked up. She also insists that her junk food be off limits under penalty of death." He said unable to hide a smirk." So, basically your Majesty she is tensed for a fight."

"Yes, well that is to be expected. Have we made any head way with who the father is?" she asked me.

"No, she told her doctor that Zeus paid her a visit and next thing she knew she was having twins." I said rolling my eyes at the memory. "Her doctor is pretty sure that pushing the issue would only cause her pain because she always gets depressed when we ask." I didn't mean for it to come out so depressing but, the idea of my daughter being so badly hurt was painful to me. Tatiana looked at me with sympathy and nodded.

"Don't push her obviously it's a touchy subject and with the twins coming in the next month or so she has plenty to deal with. We can find out later on. I know your plane is ready so you may leave. Check in when you land." She ordered and we all bowed and filed out. Tasha stayed far behind me which was best. I explained all the guardians were to sit at the front so we could discuss a few things and headed off to get our bags.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Academy. .R. Mead does.

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! Please continue to give feedback and ask questions!

 **UnknownSoul.1918**

 **Thanks for the hints and suggestions I will work on those! It will only be through Rose, Dimitri and Janine POV. Mainly Rose and Dimitri. Here are the answers to your questions! I had already written Chapter Two so the tips and all may not be included just yet look for them in Ch.3!**

 **1)** **Who is Alexi, and will Dimitri be jealous of them.  
Alexi, is an original character I created. He is one of Abe's men and at a point was a Guardian. Rose and he are just friends and he takes on more of a protective stance towards her because he knows what she has gone through. Dimitri will be jealous of everyone around Rose right now because she won't have anything to do with him. Though he will be jealous of Alexi the most because he is a new addition that Rose trusts completely.**

 **2) What is the relationship between Abe and Janine?**

 **Abe and Janine are together and that will become more obvious throughout the story! I can't help it I love them as a couple.**

3) What is the deal with the queen, is she really trying to be nice because of ts a medical or does she have a plan for the children

 **Great question. In this Abe and Tatiana are very close and she is trying to protect Rose. She herself has no plans for the children and feel they will be amazing guardians one day. That doesn't mean everyone feels this way though. Tatiana also knows more about why Rose left then what she leads on which is why she is cold toward the others.**

 **Also, Dimitri will work to win Rose over but, it won't be immediate nor, easy. He has to come to terms with what he caused.**

* * *

Chapter Two

(RPOV)

I woke up drenched in sweat from my nightmare. It was so real I felt every slash and bruise. I look around my room and tried to calm myself down. I wasn't there we were okay and everything was fine. I told myself this over and over till my breathing became normal again. I made my way to the shower scrubbing every inch of me just a little too hard trying to remove the blood that wasn't there. After doing this three times I got out and dressed in a floor length maternity dress and made my way down stairs. Alexi sat on the couch watching T.V. trying to wind down from his shift. He always did this like a ritual. He must have heard me at the top of the stairs because he shot up and came to help me down.

"What are we watching?" I asked sitting next to where he had been. He didn't have to ask I could see he knew I had the dream again. It was an unspoken rule that we didn't talk about it after the first time.

"Superhero movie. Want something to drink or eat?" He asked sitting back in his spot.

"Doughnuts and a coke." I said in a pleading voice. He was the only one who didn't hassle me about the junk food. He smiled and went to go get them.

"Thank you your my hero!" I said grabbing them quickly and snuggling into his side to eat them. Alexi was always there for me and I knew with him I was safe. He was like a best friends elder brother or something always there to protect you and if you needed to talk but, not related so you can still think he's hot. I don't know how long we sat there trading comments about the hero's but, eventually I must have drifted off again. I heard a ringtone faintly going off but, ignored it snuggling closer. I didn't feel Alexi move so I assumed he too was asleep. Just as I was drifting back off to la la land I heard the door open.

"Alexi?" I heard Vlad his brother call through the house before opening the door. I still tried to tune him out but, I felt Alexi move.

"Pillows do not move." I mumble angrily. I felt him laugh some and I still kept my eyes closed.

"Janine they are in here." Vlad said loudly in an amused tone. I knew there was something I was forgetting but, it didn't register in my sleep state.

"Rosemarie is that coke and doughnuts?" My mom asked in a tone that made me jump up.

"What? Oh I was holding them for Alexi." I said quickly. She shook her head and raised her eyebrows.

"You are supposed to keep her in line when I am not here Alexi." Vlad said laughing.

"Yeah, because that's so easy to do." He replied rubbing his eyes.

I watched as more people filed in the room behind Vlad and I gripped Alexi's hand. In walked Lissa followed by Christian and his aunt who was pulling someone's hand looking at me with triumph in her eyes. I didn't need to see anymore to know who it was. Dimitri. I looked away and my heartbeat sped up quickly. Alexi watched me and pulled me closer to him as if to shelter me now fully awake. He knew I knew he did my reaction gave it away. The others must not have been watching carefully enough or, assumed it was for Lissa. I wasn't sure the room was going black and I couldn't see as the panic set in.

"Rose, calm down." I heard him whisper as I went to cover my ears. I couldn't though I felt the start of a panic attack coming on. I could never have imagined this in my worst nightmare. He was here hand in hand with Tasha. All the pain I had worked so hard to suppress was busting out again. Tears burned but, I refused to let them fall. I couldn't see anything but, the image of their hands intertwined. I vaguely felt someone holding my wrist but, my focus was on the pain that I thought couldn't touch me anymore.

"What did you do?" a deep voice growled angrily. I knew that voice but, couldn't place where. I began shaking all over. I couldn't stop it.

"Get the royals out now." My mom growled from across the room.

"Rose breathe focus on my voice." I heard Alexi say calmly as ever and I tried to but it was hard.

"Rose, its Eddy." The voice from earlier called to me. "They are gone. Don't look at him just pretend he is not here." He added so low I barely heard him. I was trying to claw my way to the surface and finally he came into view. I wrapped my arms around his neck still shaking and pulled him into a hug. I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore.

"I missed you Eddy." My words came out broken but, I couldn't help it.

"I am here now Rose, don't worry it is going to be okay." He replied softly. He was my brother through and through. He knew everything that had happened from the note I left. I finally pulled back and hugged Alexi who was shooting daggers over my shoulder but, wrapped his arms around me. I finally looked around the room avoiding the wall I assumed he was on. Vlad had taken a protective stance behind me and my mother was fuming next to Alberta.

"They were not supposed to follow me." She growled. I was still shaky but, slowly I was calming. I had been caught completely off guard. Had I known I could have prepared myself or something but, this I couldn't deal with.

"It's fine mom." I said shakily still calming down as much as possible. "I just didn't expect it was all. I knew she was coming but, not the others to."

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like Natasha but, it was Queen Tatiana's order." She said still angry but, not at me.

"At the risk of your mom killing me here." Vlad said handing me a coke over my shoulder. I took it and smiled at him. I was still shaky and trying to open it was hard but, they let me do it myself because, they all knew I didn't take pity.

"So mom, which guardians are mine?" I ask sipping the soda.

"Alexi, Vlad, Eddison, Alberta and Guardian Belikov." She said his name with malice. I knew she hated him but, I didn't know why since she had no clue he was the father.

"Five?" I growled, "I don't need five. I don't want five. How about I keep Eddy, Vlad, and Alexi and you and dad take Alberta and him." I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"No, you only want them because you can boss them around." My mom replied evenly as though she expected this.

"I don't boss Alexi and Vlad around I suggest what they should do if they want to live." I replied trying to stand. Eddy came to my rescue helping me stand. She just gave me a look that said I proved her point.

"This is going to happen Rosemarie. It is not an option." She said still calm and collected.

"The hell it is." I yell. I had noticed my father nowhere to be seen.

"Rose, it's for the babies' protection." Alexi said. I glared at him. He knew this was the only way to get me to agree.

"This team was hand-picked because of how well they know you Rosemarie. The Queen was worried you might be able to get rid of someone who doesn't know how creative you can be." My mom said with a hint of pride and annoyance. I rolled my eyes. We all know if I want to get away I will. Suddenly, I was feeling extremely tired both body and mind. I put my hand over my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I could fight this tomorrow for, now I wanted sleep. I placed a hand over my stomach and sat the coke down.

"I'm going to bed but, I do not agree with this." I growl heading to the stairs trying to keep my eyes off of him. I realized the closer I got the more I could smell his aftershave. He had yet, to speak this entire time which suited me just fine.

"Do you need help?" his accent was thick something that usually went hand in hand with strong emotion. It sent stabbing pains through my heart. Keep calm deep breath.

"Not from you Guardian Belikov." I replied in the sweetest tone I could still not making eye contact. It was fake completely fake and he knew it but, I didn't care.

"I'll help you Rose." Alexi said stepping next to me blocking Dimitri's view of me. I smiled up at him in thanks.

"I'll take first shift." Eddy said following us up the stairs. All I wanted was my bed my wonderful comfy bed where I didn't have to focus on any of this. I couldn't get there fast enough and pull the covers over my head as soon as I lay down. I wanted to be left alone and they didn't say a word to me as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Chapter Three**

(DPOV)

 **(Seven Months Back)**

I was sitting on my bed reading a western trying not to think about Roza and what I had said to her. I couldn't think about how broken I had left her only minutes after being with her again. It was amazing to amazing I didn't deserve her love to start with and I definitely didn't once I had done what I had to her. It was impossible to focus on my book when I kept hearing her voice in my head. _"_ _Westerns again Comrade?"_ it haunted me. I slammed my book shut and sat up shoving my hands in my hair when a banging sounded on my door.

"Dimitri! It's Lissa please let me in." she yelled in a huff. Traces of anger and worry present in her tone.

"What is it Princess?" I ask but looking at her I knew it was Rose. Had she gone to her?

"Rose I can't find her. We had a horrible fight and I said some awful things I didn't mean." She sobbed.

"Calm down we will find her." I said leaving the room without grabbing my duster. I had to make sure she was safe especially since I was the cause for it all. I heard her following close behind. We checked the cafeteria first but, there was no sign of her. Then we headed toward her room. Sitting on her bed was Guardian Castile he was clutching something and looked distraught. My stomach dropped to the floor. He looked up and upon seeing who had entered his eyes turned from distraught to furry. I quickly placed the Princess behind me as he stood.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" he growled angrily towards both of us.

"Look Eddy we are looking for Rose." Lissa said in a calming manner trying to step around me but, seeing his eyes widen with furry I quickly slid her back.

"Funny I went looking for Rose two hours ago after finding out that you and her had been fighting. When I couldn't find her I thought to myself where would Rose go if she was really hurting? She wouldn't go to Belikov after the distance that even I can see. She wouldn't go to Adrian unless she was planning to get drunk. She wouldn't come to me because she wouldn't want to burden me with her problems. Then it dawned on me she would go to Mason. Only Mason is dead now so she would go to his grave. Imagine my surprise when I get there and see only a note with my name on it!" his voice was low and a deadly calm this was not going to end well. He was much to calm for this talk.

"Oh no." I heard her gasp behind me. I realized it as well if Rose went to his grave she was feeling dangerously low.

"Oh no, is right Princess." He spat. "She is gone. She won't be back thanks to the likes of you two wonderful people. Would you like to know what it said? Here I will tell you. Dear Eddy. I know if you came here you know something is wrong and it is. I guess it has been for a while. It started with Mase and it hasn't stopped sense. I thought if I saved him it would all be okay and, we would all get our happy endings but, I was wrong. Lissa doesn't understand why I am so upset but she wouldn't I guess. I don't think I have ever fully understood how Mason felt until now. To love someone who doesn't love you is a world shattering thing. I know why he came to save me but, I wish he hadn't anymore. He was a much better and selfless person than me. I keep getting tested over and over it is almost like a game. Who will be the one to break Rose to a point she can't come back from. It ended in a tie though my sister and my soul mate stole first place. I can't stay here anymore. If I do I don't think I would make it through the year. Please, don't be sad or angry you will always be my brother. If you need me I will always find a way to you. If you fall in love for the love of god hold on to it do something me and Mason couldn't it would be a first for you. Don't worry about me I am going to be okay I'll find a way to survive I always do. Keep Mason company for me and kill as many strigoi as you can. I hope we will see each other again one day. Your sister Rose." Every word was like a stab in my heart and Eddy delivered then with hate and disgust. I heard the Princess sobbing behind me but, I couldn't comfort her I was frozen.

"Eddy I didn't mean to hurt her I swear." She sobbed and sobbed.

"You have never put her first and you never will you didn't care that with every magic trick you pulled it killed her more and more. You didn't seem concerned when you stopped cutting yourself because all the sudden those feelings were gone. Where do you think it went? Rose ay have been a risk taker but, that was to deal with everything she did for you and everyone else. You are and will always be a true royal Moroi Princess Dragomier. In the future you will address me as Guardian Castile or not at all." He growled deadly then turned his attention to me. I knew he was going to hit me I saw him tense and lunge but, I didn't stop him in any way. I didn't want to. I deserved it.

"You don't address me at all Guardian Belikov. I try not to lower myself to be in contact with idiots. If you think Lissa truly saved you that is exactly what you are." He said pushing past me and walking out the door. Lissa stayed behind me still crying as I made my way deeper into her room. I noticed in the trashcan was pictures of us and her and Lissa from the Academy. I sat down on her bed and placed my hands on my head without a word.

 **(Three months Past.)**

No one had heard from Rose and if they had they wouldn't tell either me or the Princess. I stood by her table as she ate with Christian and Adrian. A sinking feeling in my stomach like something was wrong bugging me but, I ignored it and did my job. I had not spoken to any one unless about business since that night. What was there to say? I tensed as Guardian Hathaway entered eyes searching for someone. They stopped on Eddison Castile. She immediately made her way over to him and said something before placing what looked like a human paper on the table. He went visibly pale and shook his head. She then laid a hand on his shoulder and said something else before walking away. Mia sat at his side reading the paper before screaming and tears began to fall. I knew this had to be about Rose. In the blink of an eye he was on his feet paper in hand walking towards us. He didn't say a word though tears shown in his eyes. Mia trailed behind him sobbing. He through the paper on the table with a glare.

"Congratulation's Princess she is finally out of your life for good." He hissed turning to Mia and gabbing her hand to lead her out. No one said a word as we all read the paper.

Melissa Ashford was found dead outside in the alley of Chargers dance club. She was beaten and drained of blood with multiple lacerations and broken bones at this time the police are unsure if it has any connection to her line of work. If you have any information please call the local police.

Below was a picture of Rose in a short dress on stage. She was smiling but, it was forced. Though she looked beautiful I could see emptiness in her eyes. That's when it clicked and I fell to my knees. Rose was dead she had been in a fight for her life and, I wasn't there as back up. She had been drained of blood and beaten to death probably by strigoi. My Roza had suffered through uncountable amounts of pain only to die slowly at their hands in pain. She was dead because I pushed her away. I faintly heard Lissa crying and screaming no but, I couldn't focus. My world came crashing down around me and, I didn't think I could breathe.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Chapter Four**

(DPOV)

 **(Present)**

I was pulling on my duster when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Tasha outside with a bright smile. It had been four months since Roza died. I spent the first two months in a drunken state hiding from everyone and everything. The third month I had awoken with Tasha in my bed after a night I did not remember and two weeks later she told me she was pregnant with my child. Sense then I have been sober and her official guardian. I tried to devote myself to her fully but, it was a constant battle because, deep down I knew she would never be able to compare to Rose.

"Hey Dimka we have been summoned by the Queen." She said smiling up at me. I grabbed my duster and shoved it on exciting the room.

"What about?" I asked her as she grabbed my hand.

"Not sure, Lissa and Christian have been too I told them we would meet them there." She replied with a smile at me. I forced myself to return one. We quickly made our way towards her throne room catching up with Lissa and Christian. I stayed silent as we entered watching everything. Queen Tatiana was on her throne and close to her but, on the wall stood Janine. In the chairs before us sat Castile and Alberta. I watched as Lissa went to take a seat next to Eddy. As soon as she sat Eddy moved towards the wall silently and Alberta followed. I saw the hurt in Lissa's eyes as we sat next to her. Eddy hadn't spoken to either of us since Rose died. I am sure he blamed us but so did I.

"We are missing one or two are we not?" The Queen asked Janine. She nodded just as the door bust opened and Adrian came in smiling ear to ear taking the chair next to the Queen. Following him was a guardian I had never met.

"Ah, let us begin." The Queen said glaring at us. "Let me start by saying that you will all be leaving for Russia tonight. It has come to my attention that Vasilissa has been receiving death threats lately. The solution is to hide her for the time being at a secure compound in Russia."

I watched as Eddy went to say something before Janine stopped him shaking her head as the Queen continued. "I am sending the Ozera's because I feel they are at most risk to be used against her now that Guardian Hathaway is not here." Pain shot through my heart at the mention of Rose though I kept my mask up.

"She's probably off being a blood whore or something." Tasha sighed low. She hadn't been informed of Rose's death or didn't care. I wanted to yell at her but, I remembered my child and refrained. It was the hormones it had to be.

"You'll do well to remember your place in this room Lady Ozera." Tatiana said shooting a glare at Tasha. I heard Adrian laugh at that as Tasha winced. "As I was saying the compound has many Guardians as well as private security you three will receive new guardians upon your arrival. You must obey all the rules given to you without question. Is that clear?" She had a determined look in her eye and a challenging one. I didn't say a word though I did realize this meant I would no longer be guarding Tasha. "Moving on, Guardian Hathaway is here because a team led by her will be going to protect an extremely special and one of a kind dhampire. Should what I say next leave this room I will gladly charge you with treason and allow Guardian Hathaway to carry out the execution." She said with a pause to make sure she was clear. We nodded in agreement. "This dhampire is Rose Hathaway, due to her ties to spirit she is carrying twins that are extremely special for multiple reasons and all three are to be protected at any cost." She paused to watch us. I let out a small gasp. Rose was alive and pregnant. Not, only that but, she needed to be guarded why?

"Why are that whores children of any concern?" Tasha asked voice dripping with envy. I cut her a quick glare at that.

"Watch your language Ozera. Guardian Hathaway is about to break." She said coldly. It was then I noticed Janine was stiff and tense."And I assure you she will be forgiven. Now, I assume you all thought she was dead but, she in fact only died for a minute. She is very much alive and living in her father's compound in Russia it was in this incident that we found out she was three months along with twins. Somehow the twins were healing her from the womb out. After her blood work came back and the babies blood came back we found out that both parents are dhampire and her connection to spirit was passed down. So, her children and she are of upmost importance because Rosemarie will be the first to bare the children of two dhampires with magic." Tatiana finished watching us still. I was shocked to say the least. I had given up Rose so easily when if I had fought we could have had a family. She was three months when we thought she was dead so that meant she was pregnant when she left and, I knew for a fact she had only been with me. Realization hit me suddenly that those were my twins. I am sure that shock was on my face but, I quickly wiped it away. What had I done?

"She probably faked the test your majesty for attention like usual." Tasha said angrily. I looked at her eyes gaping. Rose would never have done that. What was with Tasha?

"Are you insinuating that I am an idiot Natasha and that I wouldn't be one hundred percent sure?" The Queen said standing. It was a challenge. I had noticed Janine edging closer to head of the Queen. Tasha stood up quickly.

"Of course not your Majesty." She said with a low bow. Just as she stood Janie surprised me by clocking her in the jaw sending Natasha on her butt. Quickly I stood and tried to pull Janine away but, she wouldn't move. It was just like what Rose had done many times.

"Watch your mouth about my daughter or I'll break your jaw so you can't speak." She growled looking Tasha dead in the eye. It was a moment before Eddy had removed Guardian back to the wall. I sat back down looking at the red forming on Tasha's cheek. A loud laugh erupted through the room.

"Abe, owes me a favor." The Queen stated through giggles, "You know Janine the more your around Rosemarie the worse your temper gets. It's always entertaining."

"She got three strikes." I heard Janine defend.

"I can't wait to tell Abe." She replied finally calming, "Back to the topic. Guardian Addison, I assume you were late because you were checking in with your brother." She directed her attention to the man I hadn't met.

"Yes, your majesty they informed Rose about what would be happening." He responded in a level tone. His brother was with my pregnant Roza? I felt anger and jealousy pour through every inch of me.

"How did that go?" she asked with a glint in of humor. "I'm sure the Guardians would find Rosemarie's feelings beneficial to the job she is rather mischievous some times."

"Not as well as we had hoped. She threatened to leave, and said she can take care of herself and then said it was trap since we didn't tell her who was coming. She even tried to go upstairs and pack but, Alexi talked her down and reminded her she wouldn't make it far if she couldn't see her feet and, now she's on bed rest for getting too worked up. She also insists that her junk food be off limits under penalty of death." He said unable to hide a smirk." So, basically your Majesty she is tensed for a fight." That sounded like my Roza but, who was Alexi and what was he to her?

"Yes, well that is to be expected. Have we made any head way with who the father is?" the Queen directed at Guardian Hathaway. I froze and went stiff listening very very carefully.

"No, she told her doctor that Zeus paid her a visit and next thing she knew she was having twins." Janine said rolling her eyes in a way that reminded me of Rose. "Her doctor is pretty sure that pushing the issue would only cause her pain because she always gets depressed when we ask." Her tone was full of heartache for her child. If I wasn't sure before I was now. Rose always told me I was like a god when I fought. What had I done? I pushed her and my children away and now Rose suffered. She was seven months along with twins and depressed and once again it was all my fault. I wanted to run out to find her and make it right. Here I was being there for Tasha helping her with anything I can when the love of my life had needed me to. I had two women pregnant only months apart what kind of person am I?

"Don't push her obviously it's a touchy subject and with the twins coming in the next month or so she has plenty to deal with. We can find out later on. I know your plane is ready so you may leave. Check in when you land." The Queen said with a wave. We all stood and bowed before filing out of the room. In the lobby area Janine had stopped.

"Guardian Belikov, Castile and Petrova please come here." She said calmly enough even if I could hear the disdain in her voice at my name. I let go of Tasha's hand and walked over.

"I'm sure you understand you are all on my team to protect Rose along with Vlad and Alexi Addison. We will all meet at the front of the plane so I can debrief you. Do not be late." She ordered before trailing off down the hall. My thoughts were going wild and I felt like I was spinning but, still I made my way towards my room to pack leaving Tasha with the Princess.


	6. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

this story is already making me sick to the stomach. the attitude and disgust that Tasha as for Rose and Dimitri just stands there and lets that bitch talk shit about Rose and call her a bloodwhore, when his family are Damphirs and live in a bloodwhore commune. Obviously you have mad Dimitri nothing but stupid and a pathetic lapdog and he is probably screwing Tasha. So what is the point of this story and why bother marking it a R/D story...its NOT.

 **To the Guest who wasn't brave enough to use an account**. I am fine with critique but I would like to know have you ever read a book in your life? What kind of story has all rainbows and sunshine? That's very unrealistic. No he didn't say anything but he had also just found out Rose wasn't dead and Tasha is carrying his child as well so he is thinking about that to. It is a Rose and Dimitri story because they are both in it I never said they were together in the beginning so chill in fact I said she had left. But thanks for the complement about my writing making you sick to your stomach must be some awesome writing to get such an intense reaction! The point of this story is to show a real struggle between two people who are soul mates. Just because they are doesn't mean they won't struggle. The point of the pain Rose is going through and Dimitri being a lap dog is to get them back to where they were in the beginning before it all went wrong. For this to happen I have to show how far they have both fallen first. How would you know great happiness if you haven't first suffered through great sorrow? Also, Tasha hates Rose with everything in her why in the hell would she be nice. **With that being said thank you to my followers who are kind and have an open mind allowing the story to develop more before hating it!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Author Note:** So I hated writing this chapter but, it was necessary because, I doubt Rose would have allowed anyone from her old life near her (other than Eddy) without being in a bed she can't escape! Thanks for the reviews it is exciting for everyone to read this and enjoy it! Check the bottom to see my response to your reviews!

Oh and Guest who posted You got my hopes up and them it turned out to be just a author's note! Don't do that cuz I was already happy and eager to read a new chapter of your amazing story!please update or I'll cry..this is for you! So, don't lol!

 **Chapter Five**

 **(RPOV)**

I jumped up in my bed from another nightmare looking around to make sure I was alone. In my dream I was cornered again only at the front of their group was Dimitri as a strigoi. This time it was him killing me and my children. I was soaked with sweat and my heart was racing. Shakily I got out of my bed and headed for the shower. I stood under the hot water trying to calm myself. I took a deep breath in then let it out again. I repeated this until I was calm and the water ran cold. I left the shower and got dressed into another maternity dress that went to my feet. These were the most comfortable things I owned now and I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I opened the door peeking out I saw Vlad up against the wall looking like he wanted to go to sleep. I opened the door wider to see Dimitri on the other wall. He looked as hot as I remembered and my heart fluttered. I shoved that feeling down deep before he saw me and looked away. Just great he was on duty. I didn't acknowledge his existence as I went into the hall.

"Vlad when are you getting off? You need sleep." I said nudging his arm and smiling at him. He had dark circles under his blood shot eyes. He must have been on duty all night.

"Now," Alexi said with a smile exiting the room next to mine and patting Vlad's shoulder. Seeing those two next to each other always left me a little light headed. How could two people be so identically gorgeous? Shaggy black hair and ocean blue eyes that made me want to jump them or was that the hormones? Both tall, tanned, and toned to perfection that had been the only reason for me to let them hang around until I got to know them. Now, they were both more like brothers than anything else.

"Good, Vlad is about to fall over!" I say with a smile still trying to ignore that Dimitri is here. How could he still have this effect on me even after everything he's done I will never know. "Run along now Vlad and get to bed. Do you need me to tuck you in with a teddy and some juice?" I asked amused. I had to show them all I am still strong and can handle myself especially _him._ He let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can manage. Alexi why don't you try and keep the mommy to be out of trouble and in bed where she should be." Vlad called retreating down the hall to his room. Keep me in bed yeah right. I let out a laugh.

"Rose, are we going to behave today?" Alexi asked me in a joking manner but, with some seriousness.

"I am always behaved Alexi didn't you know?" I asked placing my hand over my swollen stomach. I tried to sound innocent but, he scoffed in disbelief. I smiled feeling the kicks my children were assaulting me with. They were just like me already violent when hungry. I looked up to see a soft look on Alexi's face and a small smirk.

"Let's get you some food before they kick their way out of there." He suggested sticking out his arm. I took it knowing I would need help down the stairs and, also for comfort.

"Sounds good, how about some chocolate donuts and coke?" I asked hopeful. He shook his head and laughed as we neared the stairs.

"No way Rose, your mom would kill me its back to fruit and milk for you. Maybe when they leave to go get the doctor you can sneak one." He said guiding me carefully as I held the banister. I was still fully aware of Dimitri behind me probably watching me carefully. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. Could this be any worse? I finally made it to the bottom and then the thought of food took over and I waddled as fast as I could to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see a plate of fruit and a bottle of water on the top shelf. It was official my mom was back. I growled and removed then sitting them on the counter as. I looked at the plate with disgust and grimaced popping an apple slice in my mouth.

"It is not that bad Rose." Alexi laughed sitting next to me on the counter. I rolled my eyes. I was very agitated all the sudden. It worsened when I realized _he_ had followed us in the kitchen. I knew my hormones were acting up and I was angry because, I was hungry, but none of that mattered in that moment.

"Yes it really is! Is it not enough I have to suffer mentally, emotionally, and physically? I don't want this I want waffles with chocolate syrup and a pickle." I said angrily throwing the plate in the sink and, the bottle of water on the floor. I am sure I looked like a two year old throwing a tantrum but, I couldn't help it. "I don't care how bad it is for me or them! We want it!"

"Rose." Dimitri said calmly coming a little bit closer and I shrank back. I couldn't help it all I could see was the dream version in front of me. Seeing my reaction he backed up quickly. "I won't hurt you." Adding fuel to my fire.

"HA!" I yelled glaring at him. "That's rich coming from you. Just stay away from me don't you have someone else to go guard?" My words were full of anger and disgust. I couldn't help it seeing those two holding hands was starting to get to me more than I wanted. As usual his mask was on and I got no emotion but, I could tell by his set jaw he wasn't happy. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alexi. "Can I replace him?"

"Not my call Rose you know that but, how about I make some frozen waffles." He said with a smile jumping down.

"With chocolate syrup and a pickle!" I added excitedly.

"And a coke but, if your mom walks in we blame Vlad. I don't think she can tell us apart anyway." He laughed going to the freezer.

"Of course!" I nodded going to the seat by the counter that was left there for me and sitting. He passed me a coke and I opened it. "So when is the doctor getting here?" I asked taking a sip.

"In a hour she is here for you appointment and then a check up on someone from last night." He said as if it were no big deal. I spat coke out on the floor coughing.

"What!" I yelled so loudly my parents came bursting through the door.

"What is going on in here?" My mom asked as my father came to my side quickly patting my back. I felt the blood drain from my face in absolute shock. "Rose are you okay?"

"Who?" I stuttered looking at Alexi. He gulped and looked uncomfortable but also unsure. "Who?" I demanded. Feeling my stomach turn over.

"Tasha." Dimitri said in a tone that seemed to pain him. I looked at him and then I felt bile rise in my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth and held back the tears trying to break through. Aparently, it could get worse. Much worse. I stood pushing my mom and dad out of the way rushing to the bathroom. I felt someone behind me and, I knew it was Alexi. He would always follow. He rubbed my back as I emptied my stomach. Black dots dancing over my vision. I sat back and put the back of my hand to my mouth before covering my eyes and sobbing. Why was it always like this? Why could they not just leave me alone? She was pregnant to and with my soulmate I had no doubt. She finally got him and that stung. I began sobbing harder and heard Alexi kick the door shut. He then sunk down next to me and pull me into his lap.

"Why?" I sobbed into his shirt. "Why won't they just leave me alone? How can they always find new ways to hurt me? Why does it still hurt?"

"Shhh. Rose it is going to be okay. I didn't know it was her." Alexi murmured still holding me tight. That made me sob harder. He sat there holding me the entire time. I didn't know how many tears I had in my body but, they just kept flowing out like a waterfall. Eventually, I began to quiet down though I was still crying.

"Can you take me to my room? I don't think I can walk." I finally muttered still not moving from his lap.

"Yes, Rose." He said standing with me in his arms bridal style. I clung to his shirt and hid my face in his chest as he opened the door.

"What's wrong is she okay?" my mom shrieked but I stayed face hidden in his chest.

"She is fine just got very sick and then upset because she was sick. I'm going take her to her room. I think you better call the doctor early." Alexi said holding me tight. "Also, I don't think we need Guardian Belikov to guard her anymore today. I'll be on duty for Vlad." My hero always defending me when I needed it most. To bad I didn't have feelings for him.

"Are you sure?" my father asked him confused.

"Yes, I am sure with the doctor coming he would want to be with Lady Ozera anyway." His words were unkind and very suggestive. So, then he knew also. Of course he did Alex was no idiot. Though my parents would not catch on to his tone I knew Dimitri would. I clutched tighter to his shirt. I was sobbing again though I was trying to be quiet.

"Get her to her room. Ibrahim we are going now." My mother's voice was strong and left no room for argument. "Belikov you're released from duty today." I heard her say as we moved away towards the stairs. He did not say a wordas we accended the stairs not even as he laid me down on the bed and covered me up. As I let out a sobbing sigh he kneeled next to me.

"It's going to be okay Rose." He said grabbing my hand. I nodded trying to stop the tears yet again.

"I thought we were going to be forever you know?" I couldn't stop the words as they flew from my mouth. I was becoming more exhausted and sad than shocked now.

"I know." He said with in a whisper as I slowly drifted to sleep. Not long after I was awoken by a knock at my door. Alexi went to answer it.

"Hey Doc." He said in relief. I watched my doctor enter the room and look at me as Alexi stepped out.

"Hey Rose," she said softly walking over to me. "How are we doing?" She was always so kind and understanding nothing like me.

"Okay better now." I said sitting up in my bed.

"Good. Any pains?" she asked pulling off her stethoscope. She didn't need it but, I guess she was so use to faking it she did anyway.

"A low backache but, I think it's from empting my stomach before." I replied.

"And why were you so upset?" she asked continuing to get my vitals. My whore of a soul mate knocked up someone else. Oh and I hate her! I wanted to say but, didn't.

"Hormones I guess." I sighed nonchalantly.

"Uh huh. Well your mom said you had a bit of a shock last night." She stated knowingly. I am sure my parents gave her every detail and my doctor was no fool she knew it had something to do with the unknown father. I only ever got upset about him. I forced a fake smile.

"I guess just a blast from the past." I supplied. She would get nothing from me I was Fort Knox. She shook her head with a deep sigh.

"I want to put you on a monitor for you and the babies let's make sure the pressure you have been under hasn't started anything." She said sweetly.

"I am fine. I haven't had any hard pains or gushes of water. I don't need to be stuck to a monitor." I argued. I never liked being hooked up to those things since the accident.

"Humor me Rosemarie." She said calmly pulling a machine over. My father had turned my room into a delivery room and the one joined into an emergency NICU type room the moment we had found out it was twins. I huffed but pulled my dress up to allow her access to them. She put the monitors on as well as an arm cuff.

"Okay I will be back in thirty minutes after I check on the other patient." She said calmly pulling the blanket back up. I couldn't help but flinch at that and nod as she left. I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for her return. After what felt like forever she returned and examined the print out.

"Alright, Rosemarie I am seeing some contractions but, I am more concerned about your blood pressure." She sighed, "You're not going to like this but, if you were a normal patient I would admit you at this point. With that being said I want you to stay in bed hooked to a few monitors 24/7. We won't be taking any chances with you three."

"No No No!" I argued angrily. I didn't want to be confined.

"You don't have a choice Rose it is what's best for all three of you." She said firmly but, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. She then turned leaving the room for a moment. She had probably informed my mother of the situation. When she returned she hooked up a few more chords and a breathing machine and started giving me an IV.

"I can breathe just fine." I growled angrily as she stuck me.

"Fine Rose." She sighed, "For now any way." I rubbed my face in frustration with the hand she was not working on. "I am going to give you some medicine for the pain in your back as well as something to help you sleep. I don't want you to go into a panic attack that would probably put you into full on labor." She explained as a nurse entered with an IV drip and two syringes. I only rolled my eyes. I felt the familiar burn in my arm and waited for the blackness to fully engulf me.

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **UnknownSoul.1918** **:**

Dimitri already assumes they are together so things will get heated in the next few chapters! Alexi being the protector will not back down and with Vlad having his back Dimitri is gonna have issues. There will be some confrontation between Tasha and Rose when her deceptive ways come out. Tasha isn't always what she seems. The babies names are partly from your list but I won't give away which ones just yet!

1) how will lissa's relationship with rose work now that they don't really talk and now that there back, also do they still have the bond where she( Rose) can step into lissa's mind.

Lissa and Rose will find their way back to each other while they are in Russia. I couldn't really show that just yet, because I didn't think a wounded Rose would let her anywhere near her. But, with her hooked to the monitors on bed rest Lissa can be a bit more forceful! No the bond is gone and has been since Rose "died."

2) what is the relationship with Tasha and Dimitri.

Tasha I hate her don't you? Anyway currently they are together but, not sexually. He can't get over Rose and can't touch Tasha sober in that way because of memories with Rose. But, Tasha is very manipulative and fly's under the radar a lot. She plays the guilt card heavy knowing Dimitri would never leave his child.

Also I would love to read your story I read like crazy and enjoyed the series! Once again thank you for the tips. :)

 **ltila96**

Hey, I completely get where you are going with that! So my thoughts are everyone will get a chance to speak with Rose even Christian within the next chapter or two. I felt like Rose would have run away from them so I wanted to put her in the situation where she couldn't! Also, Mia will be appearing sassy as ever very shortly to be at Rose's and Eddy's side through the reunions.

 **luciinwaters**

I Agree fuck her but, it isn't in Dimitri's character to leave a pregnant woman high and dry even if he can't remember making her that way!

 **blondjinjit**

OMG! I will fix that thank you!

I really do appreciate the tips and corrections when I'm wrong so thank you guys so much! Thank you also for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy the story!


	8. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does. Thanks for the comments I love reading them and am always super excited to also see your names twice! Also, if you have idea's shoot them my way I they help! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **UnknownSoul.1918** **\- The name reveal is in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **(RPOV)**

 _I sat on the ground of the forest watching my children play in front of me. They were laughing and happy weaving through the trees chasing each other. I stood to go after them when I felt a wave of nausea flood me. Instantly I panicked screaming for them to run away only to see we were surrounded by strigoi and they couldn't. I grabbed them throwing them behind me and holding them close. Two figures came to the front of the group of strigoi. As they got closer I could see a duster flapping around one. Dimitri! We will be fine! I thought before looking over to the other figure. It was Tasha._

 _"_ _I told you we would be back Rose." She cackled in a sickly tone. "They are coming with us."_

 _"_ _No they are not!" I yelled back standing tall. I would kill everyone here if that is what it took to save my children._

 _"_ _Attack." She ordered pointing at me. The strigoi lunged at me in unison. I began fighting for my life and just as I thought I won the last one came up from behind me grabbing my neck and biting. I felt weak and cold as he drained me dry. I looked to Dimitri pleading with my eyes for him to help but, he did not. He turned to look at Tasha hand in hand. I wanted to scream but, I couldn't I was too weak. So, I looked to my children. They looked like me and him a perfect mix in so many ways. My little girl looked terrified and my son looked angry._

 _"_ _I love you." I whispered reaching out as my vision began to fail. Everything became silent and I was sucked into nothingness._

"ROSE!" Someone yelled shaking me. I could smell his aftershave but, it was not strong enough to be the one shaking me. "ROSE!" it called again. The voice was frantic and very upset yet, also familiar and feminine. My eyes shot open to see Mia's face in front of my own. "Oh god Rose!" she called again wrapping me in a hug. I began sobbing in to her shoulder. Dreams are why I hated to sleep. I couldn't help but place my shaking hands over my abdomen to ensure my miracles were safe and sound.

"Are you okay Rose?" She asked pulling back some to look at me. I couldn't help but, to shake my head no.

"Please, don't let them make me go back to sleep." I mumbled in a pleading tone. "I can't. I don't. Just please."

"Shh. Shh. I won't. I won't. I'm here your safe and so are my niece and nephew." She assured me wrapping me back in a hug. I nodded. Mia had become just like a sister to me since the accident. She had been taking nursing classes and gladly stepped in as my full time nurse. For, the past week she had been at court to see her father.

"I missed you." I finally said calming. She knew all about nightmares having suffered through them quite a lot her self after Mason she under stood and quickly became my best support and defender.

"Rose Hathaway missed me? I thought I would never see this day! Who would have known?" She joked in mock shock pulling back now that I was calming.

"I know. If you told me back in school one day that I would be closer to you then her I would have punched you in the face!" I said letting out a broken laugh. She nodded smiling at the memories. I just noticed my chords weren't hooked to the machine and let out a knowing sigh of relief towards Mia.

"I know how you feel about the alarms." She supplied smiling at me.

"Thank you." I sighed wiping my face. I glanced around the room to see Dimitri in the corner guardian mask in place and arms crossed staring at me and Eddy at the foot of my bed looking upset.

"I am fine Eddy." I said looking him in the eye. He didn't believe me but, I knew he wouldn't press me on it. "Don't break my bed." I added gesturing to his death grip on the foot rails.

"Sorry." He said letting go to shove his hands into his pockets.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I asked looking at Mia. I was trying to ignore Dimitri the best I could.

"Don't you mean where is Alexi?" Mia asked knowingly. I nodded. "He and Vlad went to go get Lexa from the airport. They said she was very excited to see you again." She stated standing up heading toward the machines.

"Alberta is on the front gate detail and your mom and dad went out for lunch also to get Dr. Addison for the big dinner tonight." Eddy added softly. I had slept through the rest of the day yesterday and apparently the morning today I guess how wonderful for me.

"Do I still get to go to that Ms. Jailer?" I asked side glancing at Mia. She chuckled a little and shook her head.

"I don't think the boys would give anyone much of an option. It was suppose to be a family dinner after all. Alexi will probably carry you down and help you get ready. A long with me of course." She said finishing plugging them all back in. I nodded my acceptance of this.

"Who all is coming again?" I ask hesitantly chewing on my thumb.

"Everyone in the house." Mia sighed in agitation side glancing toward Dimitri. I smiled Mia had some faults in her but, her loyalty was never in question. "Don't worry though if _anyone_ messes with you they will deal with me personally and if I can't get the job done the boys and Lexa will."

"That's right." Eddy added he was of course one of the boys.

Everyone in the house meant Lissa to. I did not want our reunion to be in a crowded room especially since I did not know which way it would go. Was she still acting like a spoiled Princess? Would it be okay? All these questions and thought were racing through my mind.

"Rose, you know I don't like her but, you should talk to her." Mia said reading my thoughts. She had become extremely good at this.

"Get your thoughts out in the open before the dinner so you can enjoy it." Eddy added supporting his girl's statement. Had they not been ganging up on me I would have thought it was cute.

"I don't know. What if she is a bitch again?" I asked voicing my concerns.

"I will be right outside the door and come busting in to show her bitch." Mia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you really want the first time you talk see her to be in a room full of Addison's?" Eddy asked cautiously.

"I don't want to see her at all!" I added softly.

"I am always on your side Rose but, I have heard rumors around court about her. I don't think she is the same. I'm not saying let her back in hell I wouldn't she was a bitch and did you wrong. I'm saying clear the air for yourself." Eddy said calmly as if I were a ticking time bomb.

"UGH!" I growled, they were right I knew it. I had a lot to say to her after all this time. "Fine." I huffed.

"Good!" Mia said happily. "Eddy go get her."

"No. Send her lap dog." I interrupted looking pointedly at Dimitri. His jaw clenched but, he turned to leave. I needed a few minutes without him around.

"Alexi takes over as soon as he gets back." Mia said to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I be off the damn machines for this?" I asked agitated. I really didn't want to do this at all let alone on a machine that would beep every minute.

"Yes, but try and keep it calm or I will step in as your nurse." Mia warned detaching me again. I nodded. After a few minutes a knock sounded on the door. Eddy walked over and answered it letting in the traitors. She looked amazing aside from the dark circles under her eyes. I stared her straight in the eye only to see guilt, regret, and sadness mixed together. She walked closer and looked shocked to see Mia but, said nothing.

"Keep things calm she can't get to worked up." Mia said in a threating voice to Lissa. She nodded and sat in the chair near the bed Eddy had se up.

"I'm going with Mia if you need anything just yell we know you can." Eddy said to me smiling ignoring Lissa. I nodded and they exited. I knew they were close though, probably in Alexi's room. Dimitri stood back in his corner like a statue. I starred at Lissa who was waiting patiently for me to start unsure of herself. I wouldn't make it that easy on her though. I looked at her for a moment as the old feelings of anger, betrayal, and disappointment flooded through me again. Tears began to fill her eyes as she registered them.

"Rose, I am so sorry." She said letting the tears fall down her face. Once upon a time that would have killed me but not today. Today it was my turn and she could shut up and listen.

"About, which part Princess? Was it the part where you belittled me? The part where you ignored me as I was breaking? Or the one where you told me to leave your sight because I disgusted you?" I growled in my old Rose Hathaway voice, the strong one that had been buried for so long.

"All of it. I was such a bitch to you. I pushed you away I didn't realize what was going on at the time. I have regretted it every day since. I am so so sorry Rose I left you alone when you needed me most." She sobbed again.

"You are damn right you did. Do you know what I was going through? I needed you more than ever and you were so concerned with him." I hissed pointing at Dimitri, "You didn't give a damn what happened to me. I was lost broken and more alone in this world than ever. I fell to points I swore I would never fall to. I did things to survive I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. So I am sorry if I don't embrace you with open arms and accept your apology." Her face was full of shock and grief and some anger.

"You choose to leave Rose I didn't force you." She said suddenly and instantly regretted it.

"I left so I didn't kill myself. You have no idea what it feels like to bring the love of your life back to life and be rejected in the worst way possible then have your so called sister rip you a new one. I made a choice to live and left." I couldn't help but yell and Mia came rushing in. I was furious but, I was not even close to being finished with this talk.

"Rose calm down the babies!" Mia shrieked placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"I am fine and so are they Mia. I am not done talking to her." I growl. I could feel the warm feelings of my children sending calming messages to me through spirit. Lissa's eyes widened some and I was sure she could see it but, I ignored her. Mia nodded and stepped back.

"I didn't know it was that bad Rose if I did I would never have said those things." Lissa said shakily.

"You didn't know because you didn't want to. You didn't care what was happening with me as long as you got to use magic without the side effects and your precious _Dimitri_ was okay." I spat back.

"That is not true I do care. I thought I was going to die when I found out you had died. I didn't think I would ever get to make it right but, you're alive and I will not stop trying until you forgive me and we are friends again. I do not care what it takes Rose, I love you and you're my sister. I did wrong I know that but, I won't let you go again." Lissa said looking me dead in the eye. I saw truth and determination in her eyes. I realized that is why I was angry all I needed was her to acknowledge what I went through and apologize. I wasn't angry with her anymore. We weren't fixed by a long shot but, it was a start.

"Okay." I said to the utter shock of everyone in the room. I thought Lissa was going to fall out of her chair.

"What?" she mumbled confused.

"I said okay. Don't get me wrong we aren't fixed but, I am done being angry towards you I have missed you." I said smirking my old I got you smirk.

"An apology really?" Eddy asked confused but also amused. "Just like that it's over?"

"Yeah," I supplied looking at Lissa and then a smiling Mia. "She is my sister after all." Mia laughed openly after that and Lissa jumped up and ran over to me wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back the best I could in my position.

"Why don't you looked shocked?" I heard Eddy ask Mia who was still laughing.

"If she forgave me after everything I had done I knew she would forgive her to." Mia said as though once again it was obvious. Eddy nodded and let out a small chuckle. Lissa finally pulled back and sat at the foot of my bed smiling at me. I think she was still in some shock but, a happy one.

"So, can I ask what the twins are or is that overstepping?" Lissa finally asked curiosity burning in her eyes.

I let out a small laugh before responding, "Boy and a Girl." It was so easy to fall into our old ways. Mia came and sat on the other side at the foot of the bed also.

"Yep, another Rose Hathaway and a male Hathaway. We should all be fearful." Mia laughed.

"Oh god a male Rose?" Lissa said in mock horror. "The poor little girls won't stand a chance." I couldn't help but let out a full laugh at that as my door opened.

"What was that I heard?" Alexi said entering the room looking shocked and confused at us.

"Brother I do believe someone other than us made Rose laugh." Vlad said smiling,

"I thought we didn't like her?" Lexa said heading straight for my bed pointing to Lissa. I couldn't help but chuckle at that as Lissa went red. Leave it to Lexa to be blunt.

"We are working on it." I supplied as she took up post next to me her long blond hair over her shoulder in a braid. She was like the opposite of her brothers with her honey eyes and pale skin.

"Oh well then. Better not fuck it up again Princess." Lexa's tone was threating at best. I gave a shaky smile knowing that she was an assassin didn't help matters much. "And you Russian I would watch your back." She added pointing to Dimitri with a deadly smile.

"Now. Now Lexa wouldn't want to rob his future child of its father. I don't think Tasha would appreciate that." Vlad added with a comical smile. That didn't help matters her stare went deadly and cold.

"So Lexa how many marks this time?" I asked changing the subject.

"16 soon to be 17." She added suggestively smiling innocently at me. I couldn't help a face palm at this.

"Lexa is a deadly assassin for Russia." Mia filled in with a proud smile. I heard shaky laugh escape Lissa and peaked through my fingers and saw Dimitri gulp very quickly.

"Don't forget half god mother to the twins! My best title by far." Lexa said beaming down at my stomach. "Have we picked names yet?"

"We have I looked over your list and decided on them." I said with a wicked grin.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she asked knowingly. I shook my head no smiling gleefully.

"Dinner! Everyone here's them at one time easiest way." I said laughing at her.

"Another laugh Alexi I am feeling cheated on." Vlad added wrapping an arm around his brother. Lexa smiled at them before throwing a knife to separate them. Alexi and Vlad who were use to this from their sister jumped apart quickly. Dimitri looked shocked and Lissa looked scared so I grabbed her hand.

"She is a professional she doesn't hit anything but her target." I said quickly to reassure her.

"That is what I am afraid of." Lissa said at almost a whipper causing Lexa to laugh.

"Maybe she is not so dumb after all." Lexa said through giggles. "Lex grab my knife would you I think Laddy boy would only hurt himself." Alexi nodded with a mischievous smile. Uh Oh. Mia quickly switched over to sit in front of Lissa and Eddy edged closer to the wall. Without a word Alexi grabbed the knife and threw it in the air above him to catch it by the tip of the blade and flung it full force at his sister who caught it by the hilt. I let go of Lissa's hand to clap.

"Me next me next!" I cheered and Alexi shook his head smiling.

"No way Hathaway. Only those who can see their feet can participate." he said smiling. I frowned and Lexa laughed.

"We will play later Rose when he is not around." Lexa added in a whisper making me clap again. Alexi eyed us warily and shook his head.

"You two meeting was the worse idea Vlad ever had." Alexi laughed walking towards me.

"What?" I asked as Lexa pulled out another knife and shot a deadly glare at her brother.

"I said Belikov can leave I am on duty." Alexi said coughing. I had almost been able to forget he was there. Almost.

"Yes, Belikov you can." Lexa added glaring at him. He didn't say a word just continued to stand there for a moment. Leave it to Dimitri to go head to head with an assassin.

"No worries guys I'm sure Guardian Belikov would love to run back to his woman and child but, he would be a terrible guardian if he left the Princess alone with an assassin and the reject Rose." I said laughing but, none the less my words came out bitter and angry. I was going more for a joking manner but, what can you do.

"Rose you're not a reject." Lissa stated quickly before letting my words sink in. I watch the realization hit her face and her lips form a hard line. Uh-oh again! "You know?" she asked so softly I almost missed it.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov informed me yesterday." I said as kindly as I could manage. Lissa's eyes filled with pity and anger but, not at me this time. To most people she was the calm and collected; however, I could see what lay beneath and it was pure furry. It was good to know after all this time she still had my back sometimes.

"I can manage myself Guardian Belikov your excused." Lissa said directing her glare towards him. He looked a little taken back.

"I will take her home when she is ready." Eddy added quickly giving him no excuse forcing him to leave. Dimitri nodded and began to leave.

"Great now that the ass is gone who wants to party?" I asked just before the door closed with a devious grin.

"I will always party with you Rose I know it is a guarantied good time." Vlad added in we didn't hear the click quite yet. His voice was suggestive and he also threw me a wink.

"Alexi!" I said in mock horror again, "Have you been sharing my dirty little secrets you promised!" At that I heard a very quick thud and click. I couldn't help the smile that appeared. It was time to show both Dimitri and Natasha exactly who ran this place.


	9. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **(DPOV)**

I lay on my bed the door locked and a book in my hand I needed to be alone to think uninterrupted after today. Seeing Rose so pale and sickly confined to a bed and not being able to comfort her was killing me. A part of me wanted nothing more than to run to her; fix things telling her I knew they were mine and we could get through this together. I knew that wasn't realistic though this was Rose after all. I betrayed her leaving her the way I did. I saw the hurt, betrayal, and anguish in her eyes as I walked away from her the last time. The reasons I felt the way I did wouldn't matter to especially being that I left her pregnant as well. What had I done? I had always wanted a family and then I fell in love with Rose and it didn't matter anymore. I did horrible things to her things that still haunted me like a plague. Somehow she's forgiven me and made me feel love again but, I messed that up as well. Now, she is having my children and we could be a family if only she would let me fix this. Yet, then there would still be another problem in the way as Tasha was also pregnant with my child and Rose had _Alexi_. So, what in the hell was I going to do? No question I loved Roza and always would more than anything but, how would I even start to apologize? Could I bring us back to what we once were like right after the first time we had made love? I knew I had to try even if Rose acted like she hated me. She no longer turned to me in times of need that was clear she turned to _him._ I could tell by the look on his face the first time he saw me he knew exactly who I was to Rose he didn't need my name. I couldn't help but feel immense anger, jealousy, and envy when looking at him as Rose clung to him for support when she was unable to even look at me. She was pregnant with my children not his and she loved me we were meant to be still she clung to him. All I brought her was pain so why should she give me a chance. More importantly how was I going to convince her we belonged together and she should take me back if I could not convince myself? I rubbed a rough hand over my face letting out a deep sigh as a knock sounded outside my door. As soon as the knob began to turn I knew it was Tasha no doubt wanting to go to dinner together.

"Dimka." She called to be through the door. I felt annoyed at her for interrupting my thoughts at first until I remembered she too was with child thanks to me.

"One second." I called putting on my guardian face and straightened my clothes. I was clearly disheveled. After giving a glance in the mirror to ensure she would see nothing in me or my posture I opened the door. She stood there in a tight blue dress that brought out her eyes and a pair of black heels. Her long black hair in a tight ponytail of perfection. She looked pretty as she smiled at me noticing me taking in the sight of her. _Still she didn't look better than Roza on her worst day._ I pushed the thought away immediately forcing a smile at her. "You look nice." I finally said as she entered my room.

"Thank you DImka. I figured we could walk together to the dinner." She said politely.

"Of course I just need to get dressed." I said as nicely as I could manage walking to my closet and pulling out slacks and a black button up.

"You should wear the blue one so we can match Dimka!" She said stepping next to me grabbing a shirt from my closet I had only worn once. I nodded hanging the black one back up and grabbing the one from her politely. It bothered me to a degree that she was picking out my clothes. Then I remembered that that was the least of my problems. I was heading into a room full of people who loved and cared for Rose and a few of those people wanted me dead. I went into the bathroom shutting the door as I changed clothes. Tasha had obviously seen it before since she was expecting but, something about her seeing me like that when I was sober did not sit well with me. I pulled my hair tie out and put a brush through it before re-tying it at my neck. I exited and slipped on a pair of dress shoes and my duster before I was ready to go.

"DImka your duster doesn't match and it isn't cold I know you like it but, how about not wearing it tonight?" She asked in an annoying way. Still I continued to walk out the door. There was no way I was walking into that room without my duster. It made me feel stronger and more like my old self which was what I needed right now. Tasha quickly caught up and intertwined her arm in mine as we walked toward the dining room. Everyone was already there socializing except for Roza and Alexi. The Princess shot a deadly glare at seeing Tasha's arm and mine intertwined and, she quickly made her way over to us but, before she could speak Rose entered clutching to the boy for support and again jealousy seized me. _That should be me_. Immediately, I was concerned as she still looked pale and shouldn't be out of bed yet, I knew that I shouldn't say anything to her.

"Rose how are you feeling?" A blond doctor with the same eyes as the twin males asked placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at them. As Rose turned to face her I got a glimpse at her full attire. Even seven months pregnant with twins she was still breathtaking. A few shades lighter than she should be but stunning none the less. I was speechless as my gaze wondered over her admiringly from top to bottom. She wore black flats as well as a form fitting silver and black dress that showed her long legs and her swollen stomach. I couldn't help but also notice her chest had grown larger as well as the dressed had a teasingly low V-neck. Her hair was down pinned to one side with natural curls that I wanted to run my fingers through framed her face on one side. Her face was as angelic as I remembered holding a new glow about her. I wanted her in this moment at my side more than ever. She belonged there with me we were made for each other.

"Okay. Happy to be out of bed doc." She said smiling brightly.

"Don't get used to it Rose you aren't off bed rest! Speaking of Alexi take her to her chair next to Lexa she shouldn't be on her feet to much after earlier." She said looking pointedly at the two.

"I didn't mean to get so worked up. We talked about that earlier and I'm going to work hard on being much better about my temper." Rose said putting a hand over her stomach protectively. Regret flashed in her eyes and I could see the same look of self-blame I had worn so many times. I had no doubt she was feeling like a terrible mother yet, again I was helpless.

"Yes mom." He said kissing the woman's cheek and leading Rose over towards the second to last chair. Next to her sat the assassin who threatened me earlier. I tried not to show my unease at that. He sat next to her on the other side of course. I couldn't help but glare at him with his arm draped over Roses chair as he leaned in to say something to her. She laid a hand on his shoulder and shot him a half smile. One I knew well as her whatever you say smile. I wanted to laugh maybe he didn't have power over her after all.

"Did you hear me DImka?" Tasha asked pulling on my arm. At some point I had un-wound my arm from hers I noticed. I tore my gaze from Roza and looked at her with confusion. I had also failed to notice that almost everyone had taken their seat. "I said we are down here by Christian." She repeated tugging me towards our chairs on the opposite side and end from Roza. I sat down with her listening to what everyone said around us as we waited on dinner to be served. Abe sat at the end of the table with Janine next to him across from Alexi. They held hands and seemed to be leaning towards each other lost in their own world.

"So, Rose you said at dinner we would be told their names!" Lexa said beaming with excitement. I was also very curious and interested to say the least.

"Of course that's the first thing you ask Lexa." Rose laughed looking to see most of the room tuned into their conversation. Something in Alexi's grin said he already knew them the smug bastard. He probably helped pick them out on night as she cuddled with him on the couch. I gripped my hands into fists underneath the table trying to maintain control.

"Well?" Mia pressed also excitedly.

"Isabel Grace Hathaway and Damien Mason Hathaway." She said with a smile beaming with pride. I couldn't help but, smile they were strong names.

"Damien Mason." Eddie repeated from next to Mia.

"Yep after Mase. I figure it is only fare after all he was my best friend and died to protect me nothing else would have been right. After all without him I would have been dead for good." She said sadly. I could see memories flashing over her eyes and things went silent for a moment.

"He would have loved that Rose." Eddie said reaching across the table grabbing her hand. She smiled sadly at him a moment before nodding. They had both lost Mason after all and both blamed themselves for not being stronger, faster and overall better.

"I love them!" Lexa said wrapping Rose in a crushing hug.

"I'm glad you approve Lexa I don't want to be dodging your knives." Rose joked.

"Never would I direct my weapons at you Rose I would take it out on Vlad and Alexi for you!" She said thoughtfully shooting a deadly smile at her brothers.

"So, Rose who is the father of your twins?" Tasha asked in a fake kind voice. Janine's head whipped a glare at her quickly as she scooted her chair back before Abe placed a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't help but shoot her a disapproving glare myself. Rose eyes looked shocked at me then quickly away. _I knew it!_ I thought automatically that look confirmed it once again. I could see everyone else looked at me with disgust as if to say control your woman. Only, she was not my woman Rose was.

"I am the father." Vlad said smiling at Tasha. Rose shot him a thankful and amused look. _Lie._

"So, you knew Rose at the Court then." Tasha probed. I clenched my jaw. I knew what Tasha was doing. She was trying to say Rose cheated on me but, I knew that was a lie.

"Yes, it was pure passion and romance. Wasn't it my love?" Vlad said shooting a look at Rose. She smiled mischievously though I could see her fisted hand under the table.

"Yes, I was lost for you." She played along with a smile.

"I'm so glad we don't have to keep our love hidden anymore my sweet!" He declared dramatically standing front his seat in front of her. I didn't miss the laugh his mother gave nor, the raised eye brow from Lexa.

"Me either now let's have a kiss." She said wistfully reaching towards him. Though I knew it was a joke I felt a flutter of jealousy again.

As he went to go to her Alexi leveled him with a glare. "Oh brother I know this is quite the shock to you but, we will make it through this." Vlad said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're hilarious Vlad." Alexi said moving his shoulder to drop Vlad's hand. Tasha glared at them for mocking her. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle with everyone else. She turned her glare to me.

"If you had said Alexi was the father it would be more believable." Lexa said with a knowing glint in her eye. I stopped laughing and she smiled. She had said that to get under my skin and it worked. She knew I knew they were mine I knew she did.

"True!" Rose said laughing, "I want to swap twins." Vlad put a hand to his chest in fake shock.

"Rose you can't do that what about our love?" he asked raising an eye brow. Rose shrugged and laughed causing Alexi to laugh as well. This quickly began to agitate me. I felt pain from how hard I dug my fingers into my skin.

"Well, at least I know the father of my child is Dimka." Tasha said in a sneer so low only the dhampires heard her. I watched Rose's smile drop immediately and a look of disgust replace it. I turned to Tasha with a look of horror. Why did she have to go there? I knew why to hurt Rose and it worked. She wore a triumphant smirk which turned to an innocent smile when she caught my look.

"Tasha that is enough you're being cruel for no reason." I growled lowly to her. I didn't tell Rose to hurt her that morning. I told her because I felt obligated to be the person who told her. I didn't want someone else to tell her. I never imagined she would have such a horrible reaction but, I should have known. After all I knew her better than anyone. This however was strictly to hurt her and that pissed me off. She reached for me and I jerked away quickly.

"You know suddenly I am feeling very tired." Rose said in a tone I easily deciphered. She was hurt again because, of me. "I think I am going back to my room to rest." She stood.

"I can walk with you." Alexi offered moving to stand but, she shook her head.

"I can make it to my room Alexi, stay with your mom and sister please don't let me interrupt this wonderful dinner!" she said standing to leave. He clearly was going to argue but, she placed a hand on his shoulder and a look passed between them. He said nothing as she passed locking eyes with me for a second before leaving the room. I could see the same emotions mixed in them as the time I walked away before. It sent pains through my already shattered heart. I was the only one who it seemed held enough power over her to hurt her this way over and over. Why did I keep doing this? I had to go after her it was time for us to talk about this mess. I had to apologize and explain. I love Roza I don't want her in pain. I backed my chair up to go after her ten minutes later when I noticed Tasha was gone. I moved quicker at the realization. I hadn't noticed her leaving because, I was so focused on waiting an acceptable time so no one noticed I was going after her I missed Tasha leaving completely. I felt my stomach drop as I excused myself and bound up the stairs towards Roza's room in a blind panic.


	10. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always! Sorry for the long wait for the update I had tons of computer updates that made me lose all my docs! So sad! So I had to rewrite the chapter! Hope you guys Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **(RPOV)**

I had told Alexi, I was going to my room but that was a lie. I knew that would be the first place anyone looked for me. I did not want or need company from others I had my twins. I lay a hand on my stomach as I made my way to the gated garden. This was often my secret place of solitude it was something I had put together before I turned into a whale. From the outside, you could see nothing other than a stone fence and some ivy. To most people it looked deserted and forgotten but that is the way I liked it. I pulled the gate open smiling to myself. Here I was safe. No one other than Alexi, Lexi, and Vlad would think to look for me here and, they were busy. Slowly, I made my way over to the training mat; passing the bushes of roses my dad demanded line the way. This was my garden so between the beautiful flowers was training equipment. The path towards the mat was cobblestone so I had to be careful not to get caught in a crack or, I would go down hard. Normally, I would not have worried I would fall yet; normally I could also see my feet. With a lot of effort, I was finally laying on my back on the training mat looking up at the stars. My children began to kick signaling me to eat something. I was glad I thought to grab an apple on my way out. I could always guilt trip Alexi in to getting me a burger later. Was it healthy? No! That is what we wanted though. I chewed on the apple until only the core remained and tossed it to the edge of the mat. I knew the minute I got down here I would be stuck until eventually Alexi found me so this was the best I could do for now. The memory of Tasha's words still stung. I absent mindedly rubbed my stomach as I often did to comfort us all.

"See my babies I told you I was turning a new leaf. I walked away instead of yelling back. That has got to be progress." I muttered to my children before looking back up to the sky in search of the one of the evasive dippers. What I had not told my miracles was that I had been horrified and shocked from her words. It was only now when the pain was truly starting to sink in. I felt tears burn my eyes and choked them back. _If he wanted to be with such a bitch who am I to stop him? Hell, cheers to them but, did I have to watch? Was fate truly that cruel to me? Of course,_ _it was._ I reminded myself as a vision of a smiling Mason flew into view only to fade to the one that haunted my dreams. I was unable to hold off my tears this time. _Poor Mase had he known what a failure I had become maybe he would have been smarter._ I would truly give anything to see him again. I was lost in grief for a few moments before remembering my children and the vow I made to them.

"I'm sorry guys. I just miss him so much." I blubbered placing a hand to my mouth and the other on my stomach again. In this moment, even I did not know if I meant Mason or Dimitri. I finally was able to calm my nerves when I heard the gate open up. Instinctively I reached for my garter belt where a stake and knife were before reminding myself it was probably Alexi. Alexi to the rescue. My hero. I thought as my back began to ache dully from lying in this position. As the footfalls got closer, an all too familiar scent enveloped me. I let out a sobbed sigh that was left in my throat from my lapse in control earlier. I shut my eyes hoping he would think I was asleep and leave me alone or go get help. Anything other than staying.

"Rose, I know you are not asleep." He said in that deep accent which meant he was feeling heavy emotions.

"Yes, I am Guardian Belikov." I shot back taking in a deep breath to relax my nerves. The babies were more important.

"Sleeping people do not respond." He shot back sitting next to me. I wanted to force myself to move away but my body would not budge. Being near him was dangerous my body and mind pulled me in two different ways. "I want to talk to you." If only I could get up!

"I would rather not. Talking to you upsets me and, I made a vow to them not to get upset. So, please leave the way you came." I forced out kindly taking deeper and deeper breaths. Lamaze classes were good for something.

"Then we will have to be civil for once. I'm not leaving." He stated in a level voice that had a hidden trace of amusement.

"Fine, I will." I bluffed making an effort to move. I could not I was stuck and, the bastard knew it. A glance his way proved it. He was sporting wind tossed hair and a mischievous smile. My stomach fluttered. He was so hot. Why did he have to be so sexy?

"I don't think you can Roza." He laughed openly this time. It was good to see him laugh like he used to. I couldn't help the grin in response. Quickly, I wiped it off my face.

"This is my garden get out." I said returning myself into the defensive mode I should not have left it. He like always had a way of disarming me.

"I wouldn't leave you alone in such a helpless state. After you hear me out I'll help you up and return you to your room." He said calmly undeterred from my reaction. His tone was one I got often before the battle at school unwavering. _Now, he was concerned about leaving me helpless. If he only knew._

"Then by all means let's move this along." I muttered rolling my eyes at him and waving my hand. He seemed a bit taken back as if he had not expected this. I did not have any options though I could pretend to listen and get away from him quickly or, I could not which meant I would be stuck here until someone else came along. Which would be at least an hour off probably, since everyone who would know where to look were at dinner. "How did you find me anyway?" I could not stop myself from asking.

"I went to your room after you left only you weren't there. So, I headed to the gate when I heard crying. I followed it and saw you laying here." He replied calmly. _So, he is here out of the guilt from Tasha's words. No, thanks._ I saw the look on his face at her words that had to be it. "I am sorry she was so rude to you." He finished looking awkwardly around. _I knew it!_

"I was not crying over that bitches words. I was crying over something else, I know who my children's father is and that is all that matters. I don't need your pity or anybody else's." I said in a cold and agitated voice. I knew some chastisement over me calling her a bitch would follow but I did not care. If I kept, it in me I would lose control. My babies were more important than that to me.

"I am not here because, I pity you Rose. I came to apologize about the way I told you she was pregnant because, I should have to in to consideration your condition. I also wanted to apologize for how I treated you when I came back." He said shoving his hand in his hair. I gasped. _Not, what I expected him to say._ "I was so deep in self-loathing, pity, and a few other feelings that I treated you in an unforgiveable way. I wasn't ready for the love and compassion you showed me and I reacted badly." He continued. I was too shocked to react in any way. Which was a good thing for my pact with my children. He starred into my eyes with those deep brown ones as he spoke. I saw a melting pot of emotions: love, regret, sorrow, pain and passion were the strongest. I felt my stomach flutter. _Love?_ _No, Rose he is with her now. His apology does not mean anything. It will fix nothing._ I reminded myself as I forced my gaze away from him.

"I appreciate the apology Dimitri, but I have put it all behind me. I will only focus on my children from now on." I replied. _It was a lie. I still loved him I always would but love was not enough anymore. We were different. My babies were more important._ The look on his face knew but he did not voice it. "If that is it can you help me up?" I asked hopefully. I was feeling exposed here alone in my secret garden. Only Dimitri, our babies, and me. My body wanted him. My heart wanted him. My mind kept me sane but, for who knows how long.

"Yes, Rose." He said standing reaching out to me. I grabbed his hands electricity shot through us as it always had. It was a feeling I had never felt with another in my life. As he lifted me up to my feet, I realized how close we were. I felt a pull towards him. _I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to hold him to me so that I would feel complete again._ I gazed into his eyes vaguely aware that my breathing had picked up. _Stop it Rose. You hate him remember, an apology changes nothing._ I told my self-urging myself to move away only I did not. _His lips were full and inviting and his eyes were flaring with lust and something else. Lust? He wanted me to. I could see it in his eyes._ I leaned in a little closer before the sound of the gate made me jerk back and drop his hands like a hot potato. _What had I almost done! Damn hormones!_ I took a few deep breaths and steps back and so did he putting his mask back on. _Always hiding._ Alexi appeared through the walkway moments later. _My hero!_

"There you are Rose. You were supposed to go to your room. What if you had been attacked again?" He asked with a disappointed tone. I smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"Calm down I am okay. Dimitri was here not to mention I am always armed." I replied with a laugh. He shot Dimitri a death glare.

"Next, time you want to escape how about taking your partner in crime." He said turning back to me. I laughed again and agreed.

"Hey, Alexi can you grab my apple so I can throw it away?" I asked pointing to the edge of the mat where I had thrown it before. He nodded walking and swooping it up.

"Where are you armed at?" He asked somewhat confused. My dress was rather tight and had no pockets. I chuckled again at his confusion. To others it would have been sexual but for him it was curiosity.

"My inner thigh. Lexa got me a garter. A stake and a knife." I responded as he neared. I thought I heard Dimitri say something in Russian but, choose to ignore it.

"What? Lexa is such a bad influence." Alexi said astonished.

"No way I like her." I said in mock horror. "She's a wonderful influence."

"Right." He said disbelieving. "I will take her back Belikov it is my shift now anyway. Enjoy your night with Natasha." Alexi growled with a glare towards Dimitri. Pointing towards the gate with his thumb at me. "Let's go before Mom finds out."

"Mine or yours?" I asked heading towards my escape.

"Both." He laughed leading me to my room, which was still empty due to dinner. I tossed off my heels and jumped into bed without changing. I was suddenly very exhausted.


	11. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always! I think it's about time the boys had words don't you!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(DPOV)**

It had been several days since Roza and I talked in the garden. She had been avoiding me as I had been avoiding Tasha. Even when I was on duty, her words were brief to me if she talked at all. I caught her off guard a few times talking to our children in a tone I did not even know she was capable of. It amazed me how she talked to them when she thought she was alone. I was rounding the corner to enter the kitchen early in the morning today when I heard her voice. I stopped quietly to listen to her talk to them as I always did.

"Isabel and Damien mommy is so sorry. I do not mean to have those dreams. I hope you cannot feel them or see them in there. I know normal babies would not but with you, two having such strong spirit ties I worry. My mommy instincts tell me you are burdened with them as well." She said with a deep sad sigh before continuing. "Poor babies, you are stuck with only me as a parent. I wish it were different I always imagined I would never have a family I was going to guard your Aunt Lissa. Then when I met your Daddy, I hoped for just a little bit more and boom miracle twins. I wish I could tell him but, I cannot Daddy has a chance to be happy for once I cannot just rip that away. However, she is a real bitch if you ask me. Not, to mention you should never be a second fiddle. I am use to it but you two are better. Either way you two will always have me. For, better or worse and it will be worse a lot more than I would want but I will never leave you two. You will also have Aunts and Uncles all over. You two will always be loved more than you will ever know." At this point, she was sniffling and I could imagine tears had been all over her face. I felt my heart breaking all over again for my Roza. She needed me more than I ever could have imagined. I thought I was doing her a favor by severing ties the way I did. I only ensured that the love of my life would feel broken and alone. I went to walk in again when I heard Alexi _. Damn him. He was always there like Adrian. Always in the way._

"Rose, you're not alone your never alone. Have you had another dream about the attack?" He said to her calmly. I could hear the love in his voice and that love had me seeing red. He knew what was wrong without asking _. Would I have? Probably not. I really did not care for that. It meant they had been close for a while now._

"I know that Alexi." She said sniffling. "Well, my brain knows that at least. I did have another nightmare. They are getting worse and expanding. I dreamed that he and Natasha come to take my children and to kill me. Sometimes, I also dream I am back in that ally all alone and he leads the charge draining me dry. They are becoming so much more graphic. So real." She mutters. _I was in her nightmares. Why? I would never do that to her she had to know that deep down._

"Rose, maybe some of this is guilt because, you have not told him." He suggested evenly, "Not, that that prick deserves to know for his sake. Just for yours and theirs." _That is it we were going to have a small chat; the first opportunity I get._

"And I should say what exactly?" Rose shot back in her attitude voice. That put a smile on my face. "Oh, hey by the way before you knocked up scar face over there you did the impossible and knocked me up with miracle twins. How do you feel about having three kids' months apart? No! I will not have him placing them second fiddle or feeling obligated to anything. I am Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur and I can handle my own shit. I am so use to second fiddle it should have my name burned into it. Not, my children though they are first no matter what Alexi." She growled. Part of me wanted to cheer her on for yelling at him and part of me wanted to tell her how very wrong she was. Which is when I realized I should make my presence known her knowing I know is my way in. I had wanted to bust her out since I got here but she had just done it for me. I wiped the smile off my face and put my guardian mask on before entering.

She had not noticed me immediately but Alexi had. He looked shocked and angry towards me. _I could deal with that later. Right now, I had to deal with my Roza._

"That is definitely one way to say it but, I would bet he already knew." I finally said crossing my arms doing everything to keep my mask up and expression clear. She whipped around to face me with a look of pure shock, which faded into some anger. A spark lit in her eyes. _There she was. My Roza. A spark that had been gone lit in her eyes illuminating her. This was going to be annoyingly fun and long overdue. How I had missed that Roza. My fighter, my love, my Roza._

"Eavesdropping is rude Comrade, you taught me that." She growled angrily towards me but still she was in control.

"Sometimes it is also necessary or did you forget that lesson with the rest?" I retorted a little amusement in my tone. I kept my eyes on her own unwavering. I could see some humor and relief beneath the obvious anger. "We need to talk." I stated flatly.

"Maybe I can pencil you in between not and ever." She hissed back with her old smirk I had almost forgotten. It made my heart skip a beat. She was breathtaking even full of anger. Knowing she was still in this shell wanted me to yank her out anyway possible.

"I will find a way Rose you know I will after all I am your guardian." I said with a returned smirk.

"So am I and if she doesn't want to talk she does not have to." Alexi growled. I shot him a death glare before returning my attention to Rose.

"Now, the Rose I knew could fight her own battles both with words and without." I shot back to Rose in response. I knew that would hit a nerve with her and, that predictable anger would be my way in.

"I can still handle my own Dimitri you want it? FINE YOU GOT IT!" She growled angrily glaring daggers at me. I could not restrain my smile, which caught her off guard for a moment. Just as Alex went to speak, others entered the room.

"What did I miss?" Lexa asked taking in the situation and Rose's state of speechlessness. "What on earth could have rendered you speechless?" She asked a fuming Rose who was fighting to maintain control.

"Leave it Lexa." Alexi growled also fuming. I wanted to laugh. I was the only happy one in the room.

"Rose are you okay?" Janine asked placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. Rose pulled on her own guardian mask quickly and nodded to her mother.

"Fine mom, hormones you know how it is sometimes." She lied smoothly with a sheepish grin. Her mom nodded and smiled up at her moving her hand to Abe's own. He looked like he did not believe her but said nothing.

"We were all going to go shopping at the mall today Rose is that okay with you?" Abe asked calmly. "We figured you would be in people overload." She smiled at him openly. His eyes widened just a little looking at her. I wonder if he could see that lingering spark as well.

"Go! Please!" She almost shouted. He laughed while her mother rolled her eyes. "Take them all but leave Eddie and Alexi." _It is not going to be that easy Rose._ I thought to myself.

"Alright, Kiz." He laughed again before glancing at me.

"Actually, I will stay behind it's my shift." I spoke up quickly and some how calmly much to everyone besides Rose's surprise. She just rolled her eyes at me. "I am sure that Guardian Addison would want to go with his brother and sister." It took all I could do not to laugh at the anger on his face.

"That is true." Janine muttered in thought.

"No, it is fine I don't mind I am sure you would want to shop with Lady Ozera for _your_ child." He shot back. I was angry but also quite amused at his reaction.

"Actually, I think experience wise I am the best choice. Tasha will understand that my _duty_ to Rose comes first." I said calmly and collectively though my words had double meaning and only three of us knew. At this point, Alexi was quite a bit angrier and it made me want to jump for joy. It was about time.

"Going with that logic, I should stay as well I will man the gate and make rounds outside." Alberta said with a knowing look between the three of us. I did not know why she was helping me but I did not question it either. I imagine she could see tension she knew Rose and I very well after all.

"Great points. All right, Alberta and Dimitri will stay behind. Dimitri you will be near guard and Alberta far guard. There are many other guardians posted outside at your disposal." Janine said firmly. It was as good as being set in stone now and we all knew it. Rose rubbed at her temples and shot a glare at me, which I ignored. I went to leave the room when I felt some one following me. I could guess who it was. I walked away towards my room until I was sure it was just him and me. As we turned the corner, I quickly turned pinning him to the wall. He fought it but he quickly filled with agitation when he could not escape.

"Can I help you?" I growled lowly as not to attract attention.

"Yes, leave Rose alone." He growled back at me. "She has been through enough from you."

"What goes on between Roza and I is none of your business. I suggest you steer clear." I growled harshly pushing him harder into the wall to get my point across.

That's what you don't get she isn't your Roza anymore." He growled fighting harder. I dropped him quickly to the ground.

"She will always be my ROZA!" I growled again a little louder to get my point across. He stood and lunged to punch me in the stomach. I dodged and hit him in the eye. It felt good. He lunged again but, I moved out of the way and he hit the wall. We continued like this for a few minutes. I landed a few blows and he missed all his. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind this was not right but, I ignored it. I did not give a damn if it he was being sloppy or holding back I was unloading all my anger.

"You will never get her back." He growled at me as I landed another blow.

"I will never stop trying." I growled back dodging his.

"Good." He said with a smirk before backing up and walking off leaving me confused. _Was that a test?_


	12. Chapter 10

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **UnknownSoul.1918**

 _You will get your wish Abe is very perceptive and even the little things he catches. He will have a chapter from JPOV that he reveals a lot to her. That will be in Chapter 11._

 _1) I do not want to give too much away but you should know I believe in soul mates until the end. THEREFORE, they will be making their way back together._

 _2) Yes, she will because she is a villain in this story who cannot accept she was bested!  
3) An Alien? Just playing, I have not really decided I will reveal that soon though promise!  
You are awesome I did not mention a month but, I like the idea of a winter months. Hmm. Exciting!_

 _As always thank you for your ideas and tips, they are noted! At this point Rose is almost eight months! In addition, thanks for the questions hope I was not too vague this time!_

 **Thanks for the reviews as always! (** blondjinjit, DhampirLover luciinwaters, Jess-KiwiGirl14 stardreamer2608) **I read each review so thank you so much as well. I did not want you to go unnoticed. I love the support! Thank you so much!**

 ** _Special Note to Guest Annie If your reading this thank you so much! I was so happy to read this I am glad you could not stop reading! I hope you are enjoying the new chapters as much!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **(RPOV)**

I sat on the edge of my plush messy bed just staring at the door. I did not go down to tell everyone goodbye. I could only hope that my absence was written off as hormones or exhaustion. The truth was I was too nervous to pretend that everything was okay. _How did he know? He was perceptive I knew but I had been careful. None of my usual jokes about how a god knocked me up. No, vague references to those eyes that haunted my dreams or his aftershave. I had been on my best behavior no matter how many times I wanted to bust. Still, this was my soul mate. Of course, that ass hat could still read me like a book._ I knew the moment that they left he would find his way to me. I could run. I could somehow wiggle my way out to the garden if it had not started to snow. I could escape to another room. _No. I am Rose. I can handle Dimitri!_ I thought to myself. The memory of his honest rare smile earlier caught me off guard again. I did not want to love him anymore. I should not care about his smile but sadly, deep down I knew I did. I always would. I sat chewing on my nail as he entered my room without knocking. I looked him up and down and for a minute, I had traveled back in time. My breath caught on his familiar smell. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower his hair dampened still. Something about his aura was radiating the way it had before the attack. This man confused me each day. He was staring at me guardian mask on but, with softer eyes.

"Why?" I muttered in almost a whisper. I wanted to know why he had changed but I quickly realized it was Natasha and righted myself. "Why, did you stay Dimitri? Alexi and Eddie could have handled my protection detail.

"It's my shift Rose." He answered calmly, "Plus, we need to talk away from others and prying ears." _Of course. We always have to hide from others._

"Worried I will get in the way?" I asked voice full of snarky attitude. It was the only way I knew to hide my pain. I was truly getting tired of second fiddle. His face scrunched up in a wince quickly before he wiped it away.

"No, Rose you're never in the way. You know me better than that." He replied sitting in a chair backwards his duster flopping behind him. "Why, did you not tell me?"

"I thought you already knew Comrade?" I asked calmly rubbing my belly for comfort.

"I did but, you did not answer me Rose." He stated firmly. He was so calm it was frustrating.

"Why would I tell you? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me. Should I have subjected my children to that? On top of that we both know you would not have believed me." I said with a small huff in a "are you kidding me" tone. I took in his facial expressions he did not look surprised by my words.

"It would have been different. I would have believed you." He stated flatly.

"You would not have. I know what people say about me. What a blood whore. Such a liar. And Different? Oh, so on the off chance you had believed me; you would have been with me from obligation? Only to wake up later hating all three of us. No thank you I would rather they not know that betrayal if I can help it." I said picking at the hem of my pregnancy shirt.

"I did not hate you Rose. I made a mistake when I did what I did. I would never have if I had known what was going to happen to you!" His tone was much to tame for his wild eyes. He was fighting for control.

"That I would get knocked up?" I asked incredulously.

"No Roza that you would almost die! Do you have any clue what I had been dealing with when I found out? I wanted to die. I knew I had driven you away with my lies. You fought hard for your life with no back up. I should have been there. I could have saved you from it. You would never have been lost for even that minute. I know all of that is my fault. I wanted to change what I had done the minute you left because it felt like something was ripping from inside me." He said in a low growl tears streaming freely in his eyes. His eyes were distant as he remembered everything. My soul hurt to see him like this but, I was still angry.

"So, ripped apart by my death yet, you found your way to her bed didn't you Dimitri. Don't play games with me." I hissed immediately taking deep breaths. "I do not remember screwing anyone in my searches for you!"

"As usual Roza, you have no idea what you are talking about. I fell to my knees after seeing that article I could not think I could not breathe. Your death broke me. I was constantly wasted and stumbling around I would think you were with me. Do not tell me how I felt. I did not seek Natasha out. I was happy to live how I was. After a funeral, I drank to the point I blacked out. I do not remember anything at all. The next day I woke up with her in my bed. Two weeks later, she was pregnant and I got sober and became her guardian. I have not touched her since that night. I don't love her I have only ever loved one person in my life." He growled standing to get closer to me. His eyes were still stuck in a memory and I could see him start to shake. I did not realize that my own eyes had betrayed me. I did not speak for a few moments letting his words sink in. _She used him. How could she target him when he was so grief stricken? Was she truly pregnant? After one time? She could be I was. But then again we both were filled with spirit. What were the odds? Dimitri was not lying I could see all the raw emotion in his eyes. I had broken the god and, it disgusted me._ I reached up cupping his cheek, as he sank to his knees on my floor, with my palm staring into his brown eyes.

"It was not your fault. I made the decision to leave. I made my own enemies and they got the drop end of story." I said firmly. I could not talk about what happened but I needed him to understand I did not blame him for that part.

"I should have been there." He muttered placing his hand over mine to hold it in place.

"What did I just say Dimitri Belikov." I growled glaring at him. He dropped it wiping away my tears. "Thank God for Lamaze." I muttered with a shaky laugh. He nodded. "How did you know?" I asked confused.

"I suspected you had not been with anyone else. After listening to your mom and the Queen my suspicion grew. Especially, after hearing you told everyone Zeus did it. I was just waiting for the right moment." He said with a sigh.

"Damn it. Leave it to those to old women gossip." I growled. He quirked an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing Roza, so how about you tell me now." He said calmly.

"You already know." I said as if it were obvious.

"I want to hear it from you Roza." He said holding me with his eyes. _Why?_

"Congratulation's, you're going to be a dad in a few months of two hellacious twins." I muttered resisting the urge to roll my eyes. For, some reason this was important to him. Once again, Dimitri stunned me with a wide true smile. One I had seen rarely but melted my heart. _Maybe, we could work this out. Maybe._ I thought to myself.

"Thank you." He said finally dropping his hand. I removed my own slowly. I only nodded in response. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Now, I owed Alexi an apology great. Still, it was worth it. I could not believe the turn this talk took. I had fully prepared to lay into him a hundred different ways but he had been blaming himself enough for us both. I looked off towards the window for a moment. It was snowing. I stood and went to the window. The snow was so white and pure. I felt for Alberta being out in it but I was glad to look at its beauty through the window. I placed a hand to the window and one on my belly. If I looked hard, enough I could imagine a mini me and Dimitri playing roughly in it. I smiled to myself at the thought. I imagined my son would let my daughter win the snowball fight and help her make snow angels. I could feel Dimitri behind me staring at me. _Could we become a family? Would he watch with me or, would we go join in? Would he be happy? Could I finally have found my first seat? Where does Tasha play in?_ So, many questions ran through my mind I did not know which to think on first. I grabbed my head as the headache began.

"How about you lay down that was a lot to take in." Dimitri suggested leading me back to the bed. I nodded in agreement laying down. He pulled the blankets up as I began to drift. He must have thought I was asleep already because he placed a kiss on my forehead. I let the blackness engulf me as his scent wash over me. Now I would sleep. Later I could think.


	13. Chapter 11

**I do not own Vampire Academy! All rights are R. Meads!**

 **So sorry I have not updated guys I have been so sick and then my 9 month old got sick! Mommy duty always comes first! Please continue to review and thank you so much for the kind words!**

(JPOV)

We left for the mall immediately, though I had a bad feeling in my gut that something was still wrong with Rose. It was not just hormones either. I may not have been around while she was growing up but, I could still tell. I kept to myself for most of the drive only nodding answers here and there watching everyone around me. Abe was also quiet I noticed donning his calculating face. I placed my hand in his earning a shocked and amused look. Things had been different ever since we decided to give us another chance he was always initiating public affection where as I tried to hide it. For, me to take his hand in a crowded vehicle was unnatural for me and unfamiliar to both of us. Still, I felt moved to do so. He lightly gripped my own in appreciation and approval. I turn my gaze back to the window. It was dark outside though it was mid-human day. A storm was moving in quickly. We wouldn't be able to stay out to long. For, the rest of the ride everyone was pretty silent or I tuned them out. In no time we pulled up to the mall. Immediately, I jumped out of the car followed by the other guardians and we surveyed our surroundings and filed into formation.

"Alright, this is how today will be. Abe, Sammie, and Myself will be one group. Edison, Mia, Christian. Princess Vasilissa, Natasha, Jerry and Jamison will be another. Addison's you're on your own but sticks close to the Princesses group." I ordered quickly as everyone nodded and placed an earpiece in. "All other guardians are floaters pick your Moroi." It was an understood rule that they not pick Abe he was my problem and mine alone. The other's got out of the car and we made our way to our assignments. Abe smiled a knowing smile at me as I stood next to him. Slowly, we made our way in doors and separated.

"Janine, did you notice the tension between our Rose and Belikov?" Abe asked me once we were nearly across the mall from the others.

"No, I noticed Rose was upset earlier and I do not think it was just hormones." I replied thoughtfully. He nodded and played with his beard a moment.

"Neither do I. She had a look I have not seen in her face since before she knew I was her father in Russia." Abe continued thoughtfully.

"What look?" I asked confused scanning our surroundings.

"The look of a fighter ready to take on any one or any thing." He supplied coming to a stop and looking at me. "Belikov seems to be a odd constant with our Rosemarie."

"That makes since before he was with Natasha as her guardian he trained Rose and helped her to get her life on track so she could be his partner and protect the Princess." I stated calmly. "He means a lot to her."

"Exactly!" he muttered his eyes going wide. He was on to something. I knew Abe well and he was a very smart man. He was seeing some thing I was not. Ever patient with me he continued. " He was her mentor. He was the reason she went to Russia. He was crushed by her death in a curious way. Now, he is back and slowly Rose is becoming more alive. He insisted on staying behind though his charge is here. His charge that is apparently pregnant with his child. So, my question is just what kind of a relationship is between our dear Rosemarie and Belikov?"

I turned away in shock placing a hand to my temple. I thought back to Rose's time at the academy and how desperate she was to run into the cave to save him. How she left the academy to hunt him down and kill him. How could I have missed this? It was so obvious the way she clung to him for dear life after Spokan. How upset she was when I mentioned the deal Natasha offered him. I gasped in shock.

"Oh my god!" I growled angrily. "They were together Ibrahim."

"Yes I think so. I also think he is the father to the twins." He added darkly with suspicious look.

"What?" I asked shocked for the second time.

"Think about it Janine. Rose is very quiet on the subject. She was broken hearted. Not to mention the blood test results. That much spirit did not come just from Rose. We both know she plays on her reputation even if it is a lie." He said a little to calmly. I thought for a moment it made the most since. Rose was not nearly as reckless as people thought. Both times she had serious issues he was there like this morning and the day she was on bed rest. Anger began to pour into every fiber of my being. He used her. He used my baby and cast her aside and, now he was hurting her even more. I was furious to the point my body was shaking. I always warned Rose about royals when the real threat was much closer.

"Calm down Janine. We need proof and then he will pay in every way possible for hurting our little girl." He said rubbing my upper arm. _Proof? I don't need proof. I have it. I feel it in my being. He was the one who hurt her over and over._ I could feel my body shaking worse and my fists ball up. _Natasha. She was also hurting Rose. All her flippant comments all the hand holding. She knew and she was flaunting him._

"That scar faced Bitch!" I growled taking off across the mall in a fast walk. I felt Abe follow closely.

"Come again?" he asked confused.

"She knew. The hand holding in front of us, and public displays of affection. All the cruel comments about knowing he was the father of her child. That bitch knows they had something and is rubbing it in. I thought she was just being a bitch but, no she knows. I am going to find her right now and wipe that smug smile off her face." I growl doubling my pace.

"You can't she is pregnant and a royal." Sammie stated catching up to me quickly grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"I don't care she will not treat my child this way." I growled seeing black. I may not have always been the best mother but I was making up for that every day. Natasha had just awakened a feeling of protectiveness I hadn't known I possessed.

"No she won't." Abe agreed. His eyes were wide with furry. He wanted vengeance as much as me. "But, we have to be smart about this Janine. First, we need answers real answers and a good plan." He was trying to reason with me.

"I won't be reasoned with Ibrahim." I growled.

"If your in jail who will protect Rosemarie and the twins?" Sammie added the voice of reason. I closed my eyes.

"We will get this sorted out Janine but, right now I need you here and so does Rose." Abe stated sternly. I didn't move though I was no longer shaking. They made sense. I hated how much sense they were making. I grit my teeth and allowed myself to be pulled further away from her direction. "I know what would make you feel better lets go buy the twins some things." I rolled my eyes. That would not help me much but it would give me time to calm down. I nodded and once again we set off.


	14. Chapter 12

**I do not own Vampire Academy in any way. R. Mead does.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always to: stardreamer2608** **luciinwaters** **blondjinjit** **effronferran Kimavinzant juliaruppert6** **steph91744** **Vinaa Belikova** **stardreamer2608** **jpitt** **!**

 **DhampirLover** \- **Yes, Tasha basically did rape him and we will get into that a bit more in the next Chapter! Abe is so much smarter than people think he is and now they have messed with his Kiz! Janine will only take so much and, she has definitely hit that point.**

 **Anastasia002 – I hadn't decided about Adrian yet but I will slip him in around the birth of the twins! Thank you for the review! Also, hello from the United States!**

 **Author's Note: So this gives a little more background to Rose and shows her fight a little but more. The next Chapter will begin to build something major to happen! Also it will be DPOV.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **(RPOV)**

I woke up shaking looking wildly around the room I was in. I couldn't seem to think through the haze of my mind to determine exactly where I was or what was going on. I felt like I was safe at the very least. I rubbed at my face to find tears and shaky hands. _What is going on?_ I wondered pushing back my covers and looking down. My stomach was huge. That's when I remembered everything again. These dreams took more and more out of me each time. I wanted to scream. How could I have forgotten about my children?

"Rose, calm down." A voice I would have known anywhere called to me, Dimitri. He sounded worried and somewhat panicked. "Roza, are you okay?" I focused my eyes and could see my room much more sharply now. His face was inches from my own. He wore the same helpless look from when I collapsed on the plane. I rubbed at my stomach and took a few deep controlled breaths just like Mia and I had worked on.

"No I am not okay Dimitri. I will be though I just need a minute. How long was I out?" I stated turning from him to release my hair so it would act as a curtain from my face. He pushed it back behind my ear to see my face clearly. He knew I was trying to hide he somehow always knew.

"About an hour." He answered pulling my chin so I would face him. As I did I could see his deep brown eyes burning a hole in into my own with an intensity I could not place. I nodded.

"So, they are still gone?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Yes, why?" He replied curiously.

"I normally talk to Mia or Alexi after.." I trailed off realizing he had no idea about my nightmares. He didn't need that information. I reminded myself. _Stop giving into him tell him nothing. He made his choice Natasha always Tasha. Don't delude yourself._

"I am here you can talk to me about the nightmares." He said calmly.

"No thanks." I stated firmly and defiant as ever. He shook his head with a small smile as if he knew what I was going to say.

"You can call them and I am sure they will rush back." He said with a small bit of humor. _I could but that would bring everyone back not just those two. No way._

 _"_ I will survive one nightmare without baring my soul." I added annoyed at the situation.

"If you change your mind I will be right here." He almost laughed. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"For now." I muttered under my breath irritated. If he heard it he did not acknowledge it.

"So, why are you under this much protection when most of the world thinks your dead?" he asked changing the subject.

"I have a lot of enemies." I replied. I didn't see any harm in this line of questioning he needed it to protect my babies.

"Why?" he asked again leaning back and standing to take on his normal interrogation stance. Arms crossed, guardian mask on and, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Why not?" I shot back picking at my nails not meeting his eyes. He wouldn't like my answers but I would give them eventually. He needed to know exactly what he was up against.

"Rose." He huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I am not sure you would believe me since we all know how you feel about the Princess saving you." I growled in anger. It still hurt me to think about that.

"Rose, tell me now." He stated going back to his guardian tone and mask.

"Why?" I asked poking the beast.

"So, that I can protect you three better." He responded all business and calm.

"That is where your mistaken comrade. I protect myself you're here to make sure the twins are safe. Do not get confused." His eyes narrowed at my words.

"They are in you so right now you are my charge Rosemarie." I glared at him hoping he could see my anger. I hated my full name and he knew that. "Why do you have so many enemies?" I felt a cold smile cross my face. If he wanted to know so badly I would tell him. He shifted as if he could sense the change in my attitude and was bracing himself for what comes next.

"I fought and killed countless strigoi in Russia on my vacation. I killed so many they named me Warrior of Death. I personally would have preferred something like Queen or maybe goddess but they didn't take votes. That name along with my description has spread through the strigoi like wild fire. They want me either dead or turned. I am a trophy for them right now." I replied calmly. That was not the worst part by far.

"That's why they attacked you at the club and drained you." he stated with a calculating look on his face. I nodded. "But, they think you are dead like everyone else."

"Thought." I corrected with a cruel tone.

"Thought?" he asked his mask gone and face full of fear, shock, and anger.

"Yes, thought. A strigoi group got to me a week before the Queen brought you and the others in. One escaped as soon as he realized exactly who I was. It was one I had fought in Russia and pulled off a young girl. He knows now that I am alive and weak it is a matter of time before they come back for me." I stated as though it were common knowledge. He was silent for a long few moments a war going in his head.

"If every strigoi wants you dead we need more numbers and it's not safe for the moroi." He finally said. Leave it to him to worry about the moroi. I huffed aloud.

"The moroi are safe don't worry about your precious Tasha and child they will be moved across the compound within the next week or so. When they are other measures will be in place." I growled out moving to the edge of my bed to stand. I struggled and he came to my side. "Don't touch me I have this."

"Rose let me help you." He said softly offering his large warm hand. I shook my head no and tried again. This time I made it to my feet by some miracle. "What do you mean other measures?"

"Don't worry about it." I growled pushing past him going toward the window again. Outside I could see Alberta making rounds in the snow. "Besides if you are involved my mom will tell you when the time comes."

"Why not tell me now?" he asked a hint of anger present in his voice.

"Only people I trust and my mom trust know what the full plan is anyone else is an unnecessary liability." I stated flatly turning to look him dead in the face. "I will do everything I can to protect my children from any threat."

"Those are my children to Rose." He pointed out through clinched teeth. "I am not a threat to them or you."

"Maybe you are maybe you aren't. Either way I don't trust you or Natasha and I am not telling you anything about the full plan." I shot back in a cold hard unwavering voice. His face contorted into a grimace and his eyes turned sad. I had a feeling he knew that I did not trust him but, for me to say it aloud seemed to pain him.

"You said I could be in their life." He stated calmly.

"And you can but this plan is to make sure they get just that a life. After they are born I will be ready for anything and anyone and nothing will touch them. Until then, we will do it my way." My tone was firm but no longer angry. "Don't you get it Guardian Belikov?" I asked a little softer. "For you the moroi will always come first you won't protect us you'll protect them that is your job. That is who you are. Me I am not a guardian. I am a deserter. I look out for them first. If it comes to my children or Lissa, I will choose my children first and then go back for her. For, that reason alone I will not tell you everything."

"Alexi knows he is a guardian." Dimitri retorted. I laughed a small laugh.

"Who lied to you?" I asked. "The Addison's are all assassin's like their mother. Well, like before she became a doctor. They are loyal to my father and to me. Not, to mention Alexi has saved my life several times." He seemed to be considering this as he looked out at the snow.

"The Queen called him Guardian Addison." He added confused and thoughtful.

"Well, she couldn't announce to the court she let in an assassin." I stated lightly. He nodded in a silent agreement. I smiled as the twins began to kick at my stomach. "I need something to eat. Can you help me down the staircase?" I asked pulling him back to the present. He nodded and we headed toward the stairs in silence.


	15. Chapter 13

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

Authors Note: I am sorry I have not posted I had a family emergency and thought my step mom was not going to make it she spent weeks in ICU. Happily she has pulled off a miracle and I am back to my writing! 

Thank you guys so much for the positive feed back and reviews guys! You are all amazing! Please, keep it up!

 **Chapter 13**

 **(DPOV)**

It had been two weeks since my conversation with Roza. She made her feelings very clear leaving me to reflect on the truth of it all. I watched from a far as she became weaker and more tired. I noticed changes being made all around the compounds and could determine what Rose had spoken to me about was getting ready to take place. The moroi were going to be moved across the compound for both their and Roza's safety. I sat across from her at the table watching her in the way I always did. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and her skin was paler than normal illuminating the black circles under her eyes. She was still beautiful but the pregnancy was weighing on her. She slept most of the time and when she didn't she stuck close to Alexi. I hadn't been alone with her since that day but I knew why. In my Roza's head she thought she was secound best. She thought I would always pick Tasha and Moroi over her.

"Alexi, I am going to the garden whether you help me or not." Roza growled angrily snapping me back to reality. In automatic reaction my head snapped toward the two arguing. I saw the same rebellion I had seen a hundred times at the academy. She was going to do this no matter what any one said. I watched trying to hide the smirk fighting its way to my face.

"Rose, you're to weak. You are anemic and your carrying twins not to mention the obvious condition your body is in because of it. You really should not even be out of bed. No. No. No." Alexi huffed back angrily glaring.

"Fine I am going to the living room. You win. I will be a captive in my own home since I am already one in my own body." She shot back pushing him in the arm while standing.

"Then you should be use to it." He shot back quickly. Roza, cut her eyes at him and I could see a look suggesting she was thinking over his death.

"Don't do it Rosemarie." He growled in warning. I was still angry he could read her as well as he could but he still couldn't read her like me.

"Did you just call me Rosemarie?" she asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Roza." I said cautiously. Lately, she had been allowing me to call her this again to a point. Who knew what she would do if someone did not step in. I did not care much for Alexi personally but eventually Rose would regret this. Her head snapped in my direction. I saw some hostility in her eyes and something else.

"Call me Rosemarie one more time Alexi, and they will be mopping you up off the floor. Vlad won't have a twin anymore and it will be on you. Now you're excused from duty." She growled in an unwavering and angry tone.

"You can not dismiss me Rosemarie." Alexi said challengingly saying her name with defiance.

"You want to bet?" She asked a cold smile coming to her lips, "Baba!" she yelled suddenly. I let out a soft chuckle. Rose had learned to take advantage of being Zmey's daughter. The more fire lit in her eyes the more often she called upon him in impossible situations.

"Yes kiz?" He asked entering with his dangerous smile and Janine attached at his hip.

"Baba, I need a break! He is constantly bugging me and continuously calling me Rosemarie to agitate me. I cannot take it anymore. Please, send him and everyone else away for a little while or I am going to start killing them off one by one! Alexi is the first to go!" She ranted angrily. I could tell most of it was acting and proving a point. Her body wasn't agitated in the least. The look on Zmey's face stated he knew this to. Still, the threat of killing people was very realistic. I shook my head at her antics.

"Rose you are being dramatic." Janine said rolling her eyes. Rose didn't blink or look at her mother she kept her eyes trained on Zmey. It was a challenge and he knew it. Was he going to deal with Janine or have people think they could challenge Zmey's daughter? It was almost scary the way her mind worked so closely with his own. Zmey smirked and Rose returned it. She knew she had won.

"Alright, Kiz no need to kill the staff." He said lightly barely wincing at the jab Janine shot to his rib.

" What are you thinking Ibrahim?" Janine growled glaring up at Zmey with zero fear in her eyes. "She is going to have those babies at any moment and you want to clear the compound?"

"Not, for long. We have to make the final preparations for tomorrow. Someone needs to collect the doctor and nurse and I am sure Natasha needs things." He reasoned with a cruel smile in my direction. I was pretty sure he had figured everything out.

"Who is going to stay with Rosemarie?" Janine asked in an angry tone glancing my way suspiciously.

"Zach. He needs to be broke in." Zmey responded with a smile. Rose immediately lit up. It was like she had just received a precious gift. "It wouldn't be for long and Alberta will be at the barrier. Janine seemed to be thinking this over.

"Mom where would I get in this condition?" she asked almost in an innocent manner. Her mom did not look fooled in the least.

"Well, we shouldn't be gone to long and Alberta is seasoned. I guess Rose could do with a break. Zach has high marks in everything. So I suppose that it will be okay for a few hours." She said in thought. Zmey had softened Janine quiet a bit when it came t Rose. Rose smiled happily nearly skipping out of the room calling for "Zachy Poo". The poor boy didn't stand a chance and everyone of us knew it.

"I could stay behind in my room, you know she is going to do something." Alexi tried to reason but it was no good.

"No, Alexi you and Vlad will go get your mother. Edison will go retrieve Mia. Abe and I will go handle our business. Princess Vasilissa, Lord Ozera, and Natasha will go with the guardians to the mall. Dimitri you and Jacob can go get groceries from the near by shop. If Rose pulls something on Zach, Dimitri will return and handle it. That makes the most sense in my book." She responded with out waiver. I nodded and set off to find Jacob. I knew orders would get out quickly enough and I wanted to go and get back quickly. I was worried from the moment I left the compound that something was going to go south. A knot was settled in my stomach about an hour into the shop. Shortly after my phone began to buzz.

"Belkov." I answered instantly making Jacob jump a little.

"It's Alberta, look Rose gave him the slip but more importantly Natasha stayed behind claiming she needed sleep and she is not in her room You need to get here before something happens and find Rose." Alberta stated clearly. "I can't leave the gate with so many new people and give her the chance to really slip out. I need a veteran."

"I am on the way." I responded beginning to make my way out of the store Jacob followed very confused at my heels.

"Good, you made this mess. If she hurts Rose I will make both of you pay heavily." Alberta threatened before disconnecting the call. I hung up the phone and jumped into the driver seat Jacob barely making it in before I took off. I kept playing multiple scenarios of what may or may not happen between the two. None of the outcomes were good. I turned a normally thirty minute ride into fifteen minute one. I broke about thirty laws but there was not a cop in sight. I slowed at the gate Alberta waiving me in. once inside the gate I jumped out of the car taken off towards the garden. I pushed my legs faster than I ever had before making it there. I my muscles ached with tension as I stepped onto the path. As I made my way in I immediately heard raised voices. One I quickly recognized as Rose and the other as Tasha.

"YOU CAN NOT HAVE HIM HE IS MINE NOW!" Tasha shouted angrily.

"HE IS NOT YOUR ANYTHING! I HEARD YOU! YOU ARE A LIAR!" Rose shot back quickly in a tone that suggested she was about to loose what control she had.

"You didn't hear anything, do you think he would believe you anyway? What would you say that would not come off bitter?" Tasha asked in a haughty tone. I stopped to listen for a moment.

"How about the desperate skank lied that is not your child! Don't you think he will put two and two together when your baby has magic and no trace of spirit?" Rose shot back her furry shown clear in her tone. I stepped forward and Rose glanced in my direction aware I was there as always. I stepped fully into Rose's view and placed a finger over my mouth telling her to be quiet. It was like my presence calmed her immediately though she was still angry.

"I can have a charm made or something." Tasha replied unaware I had entered.

"How about the fact you never even slept together! Tell me who's name did he call for in his drunken stooper again?" Rose asked tone still full of anger and accusation.

"How can you prove any of that you're a whore with no father for your children." Natasha said cruelly with a smile.

"They have a father one who loved me and them which is more than I can say for you." Rose shot back loosing her temper finally. I knew I needed to step in.

"Who are you to talk to me like that I am a moroi." She growled lifting her hand to slap Rose. I shot forward quicker than lighting but some how Rose beat me to it and grab Natasha's wrist. I stood a step behind Natasha stunned by her words and by Rose's reaction. She still loved me it was clear as day.

"I don't play by those rules anymore." She growled releasing her wrist

loved with everything in me.

"Don't. I heard everything." I growled clenching and unclenching my fists. I was filled with a rage I had not felt since my father.

"Dimka, I can explain." She pleaded. I stepped away as she reached for me. I was aware others had entered the area.

"Explain all the lies. No, I rather you did not. Jake you're off duty I will take over Roza's watch. Please escort Lady Ozera to her room to rest. " I growled out leaving no room for questioning from anyone.

"Waite." Roza growled in an odd tone.

"Don't fight me on this Rose." I shot without fully facing her.

"Damnit Dimitri look." She growled. I caught the sight of her figure slumping and shot out to grab her. Once I had her stable I looked down at a wet stain on the concrete. I felt the anger and blood drain from my face at the same time. A new feeling of joy and fear swooped in. Slowly; I looked back up to her face. "I hope your ready to be a daddy." She shot back with a terrified look on her face that mirrored my feelings.


	16. Chapter 14

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted things with my stepmom took a turn for the worst and we lost her. I couldn't find it in me to write a happy moment during that so I took a break. I am back and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thank you guys so much for the positive feed back and reviews guys! You are all amazing! Please, keep it up! They are one of the reasons I came back to this story!

 **Chapter 14**

 **(RPOV)**

"Explain all the lies. No, I rather you did not. Jake you're off duty I will take over Roza's watch. Please escort Lady Ozera to her room to rest. " Dimitri growled in his guardian tone that most people flinched away from. I took a deep breath in to calm my self because I could feel the weight of my emotions weighing on me. The calmer I became the odder I felt. Suddenly, I felt a feeling similar to the pop of a rubber band inside me just before fluids rushed down my leg.

"Waite." I growled in an tone that sounded off even to my ears.

"Don't fight me on this Rose." He replied without fully turning to look in my direction. I couldn't help the agitation that filled me at his dismissal of me.

"Damnit Dimitri look." I growled allowing every ounce of anger to fill my voice as a wave a pain that sent me to my knees started in my back and moved forward. Just as I thought I would hit the ground as another wave hit Dimitri caught me. I watched as the blood drained from his face as he looked at the concrete. He had enough female family members to know what came next. I on the other hand began to feel panic and pain set in mixed with excitement. I knew I would meet my children soon enough.

I watched as he faced me his face as open as a book. I had never seen his face so open even to me. I searched his expression until I saw the joy that lay in it. "I hope your ready to be a daddy." I said placing my hand to his cheek. I was not stupid this changed nothing it was only a moment in time. Soon it would be over and when it was Dimitri and I would have solved nothing and I would still have countless strigoi heading my way after our babies and me. The look in his eyes of love and excitement however was enough for me to allow us this moment in time.

"I am Roza, and your ready to be a mother." He said in a voice full of so much love it shook me to the core. I couldn't suppress the smile that came across my lips.

"Uh what's going on?" Jake asked as Alberta and Zach made there way into the garden.

"You're a guardian but you can't tell when someone is in labor Poor form Jakey. Poor form." I chided biting back the pain from another contraction. I have had much worse pain but this was still rough. Sensing my discomfort the way he always did Dimitri swept me up into a bridal carry and I placed my hands around his neck without thinking. We still moved in sync even after all this time.

"Alright, lets get her up stairs. Alberta call Zmey and Janine please." Dimitri barked out.

"Help me someone." Natasha screamed at the top of her lungs clinging to Jake and holding her stomach. I rolled my eyes at her and her antics but, prepared my self for Dimitri to go to her. I began to slide down when he stopped me.

"What are you doing Rose?" he demanded in a confused tone.

"Getting down so you can help her." I stated not to kindly glaring at him.

"I am sure Zachary is more than capable of dealing with and helping Natasha. I am taking you to your room and staying with you and our children unless you do not want me there." He stated sternly causing my expression to shift to shock.

"No." I Stuttered, "No, you have the right to be there." I said in a dazed tone. A moment later I had to grit my teeth against the pain again. The crisp cold wind felt amazing on my face as he began to walk.

"What's wrong?" he asked worrying as always.

"Contraction." I bit out as his speed doubled.

"They are on the way back. Alexi will be back in less than ten minutes and his mother will be here in twenty. Your parents are also on the way." Alberta said from beside me as I closed my eyes.

"Roza, you're going to be okay." Dimitri's calm voice cut in through my stress.

"Easy for you to say Comrade. Do you realize I am about to push out not one but, two children with no pain medicine." I hissed as we entered my room.

"Yes, but we all know you never do anything the easy way Rose." Alberta laughed trailing behind us. I felt the jolt of Dimitri chuckling and slapped his arm.

"Not the time." I growled as he sat me on my bed and began to pull my snow coat off.

"Why did I pick today to wear pants?" I growled angrily to the ceiling.

"Because it is going to snow." Dimitri answered calmly.

"Here is the hospital gown." Alberta said voice still full of laughter. "I'll guard the door Dimitri will help you change since we all three know it wouldn't be the first time." She added in a haughty tone that suggested she had known from day one. I starred after her in shock, as did Dimitri as she left the room.

"Did you tell her?" I asked as he pulled my shirt off.

"No, but she was around from the beginning I am sure she suspected." He answered peeling off my pants. This was not the way I wanted Dimitri to undress me. I quickly became embarrassed and no longer shocked.

"I can do that." I said swatting his hand from my pants.

"I know but I don't think bending over is a good idea Plus, I have seen it before right." He challenged me.

"I am fully capable of stripping without bending over!" I shouted fully aware my hormones were out of control.

"That's news to me." Alexi said from the very open doorway.

"This is awkward." I muttered quickly standing in only my bra and halfway pulled down pants and pulling Dimitri over in front of me hiding out of habit. He moved without much pushing glaring at Alexi.

"You're about to give birth Rose and your embarrassed to be seen half naked?" he asked with a loud booming laugh. I didn't know how to explain I was more embarrassed to be caught half naked with Dimitri even though he knew Dimitri was the twins father.

"Out Alexi, or I will have Baba murder you!" I shouted from behind Dimitri. His posture was still stiff and ready to fight. He showed no sign of embarrassment at our position only annoyance at the intrusion. I grabbed the back of Dimitri's shirt as another contraction hit. Alexi, left closing my door quickly at the mention of my father.

"Oww." I screeched gripping his shirt in my hands tightly.

"Sorry Roza." He said picking me up and laying me on the bed. He began removing the rest of the clothing and placing the gown on me.

"Really!" I hissed in more surprise than shock. He never got the chance to respond as my parents bust in through my door. I didn't want to know how they managed to beat the doctor there or why they look flushed so I just waved.

"Belikov, why are you alone in here with my daughter?" Abe asked a dangerous glint to his eye.

"Because, I" he started but I chimed in.

"Because Baba, he's the father." I said clear as day. I noticed there was no hint of surprise in either his or my mother's glare.

"We will discuss this later." Abe said is a murderous tone that had Dimitri nodding and going pale.

"You took advantage of my daughter." My mother growled stepping forward. I had been such a bad influence on her temper.

"Mom, my decisions are my own. No one makes me do anything I do not already want to do." I growled as another contraction hit harder. "And, yes I wanted to."

"Rosemarie!" my mom gasped in shock.

"Alright everyone relax." Dr. Addison said entering the room closely followed by Mia. "Now, is not the time for this."

"Saved by the Assassin doctor." I huffed laying back as Dimitri wiped my face with a cold cloth.

"Two people pick them quickly and everyone else get out!" she ordered.

"Dimitri and Mom." I screeched through more pain. "And Alexi" I added.

"That's three." She said calmly.

"Please!" I asked breathless. I wasn't sure if it was my appearance or the word it self but she nodded agreement. As everyone else left she stepped in front of me placing my legs up.

"We are crowning." She said, "They are coming now Mia."

"Adrian?" I shouted in question starring at my mother.

"He is here and ready to help. Everyone is where they need to be you just do your part now." She replied standing on my other side. I nodded through the fear trying to consume me.

"I don't know if I can." I said as tears began to fall.

"Roza, you are the strongest person I know you can do this." Dimtri said taking my hand. I could see nothing but pure love and assurance in his eyes.

"Rose in a moment your going to push okay?" the doctor asked me though I couldn't see her.

"Okay." I responded more sure than before. Nearly, an hour later both my children were born. Dimtiri cut the chords and everything was picture perfect. My daughter had his eyes and my hair and my son had my eyes and his hair. Looking at them I knew my world just got a lot better. It's hard to explain the love a mother holds for her children but, it is one of the purest and most raw loves around. I only wish it could last.


	17. Chapter 15

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the positive feed back as well as the condolences. I would like to say a special thank you to Effronferran who took time to PM me it means a great deal. As always thank you to the readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 15**

 **(JPOV)**

There are no words to describe the feeling of watching the child you gave birth to give birth. The shear fear and happiness is overwhelming. It seemed like just yesterday I had Rose and now she was a grown adult who has come in to her own. I never regretted not being there to watch her grow up as much as I did at this very moment. It doesn't escape my attention that I had absolutely nothing to do with shaping this amazing woman in front of me who gazed down at her children with only love and amazement. I quickly began to tear up at the sight of her.

"Mom are you okay?" Rose asked in a worried tone that brought a smile to my face. I would never get tired of her actually caring how I felt now.

"Yes, I just am so proud of you Rosemarie." I said blinking the tears back in to place.

"Thank you Mom. You want to hold them or one at a time?" She asked smiling up at me with large eyes.

"Yes." I nearly shouted stepping forward. This caused her to break into laughter. She passed my granddaughter over to me carefully. I felt a love I have never felt a deep love that shook me to the core and I knew I would do anything it takes to protect her and her brother.

"Isabel Grace Hathaway I will make sure you and your brother never want for anything and that your both always safe." I whispered kissing her on the head. I could no longer hold back the tears. I felt a calming presence to my right and glanced up. There stood Ibrahim smiling holding our grandson. I smiled up at him and let out a sigh of pure happiness.

"Alright, Mom it is time to get this rolling before I loose my nerve." Rose said in a very sad tone.

"Get what going?" Belikov asked in a tone of suspicion. I shot a glare his way then a look to Rose who nodded at us to tell him.

"We are taking the babies and the Moroi to a safe house in turkey. Rose, Alexi, Vlad, and Lexi are going after the rouge strigoi." I said in a growl.

"WHAT NO." Belikov shouted startling the twins causing them to begin crying. He immediately looked sorry.

"Mia and Eddy, please take the children to Alexi's room for a few minutes while we talk." Rose cut in a tone that left no room for refusal. Everyone stayed silent as the couple began to exit.

"This is not up for discussion or vote Belikov this was decided before you ever made your appearance." I hissed. I left out the part where I had begged Rose not to do this over and over.

"This is my family I have a say." He growled back in a challenging tone. Ibrahim stepped forward and I placed a hand on his chest. I never let anyone fight my battles for me that included a turkey mob boss.

"This is my family and after discussing it with my daughter she made a decision which I support. If you wanted a say you should have never left her. Speaking of which exactly when did this love happen before or after graduation? BEFORE OR AFTER SHE RISKED HER LIFE TO GO AFTER YOU?" I let every ounce of anger and frustration I had in my body drip from every word.

"Now dear we both know it had to have been before." Ibrahim stated calmly glaring in Dimitri's direction.

"Whoa there guys I am right here." Rose growled standing between the three of us. "First off I make my own decisions no one makes them for me. I wanted that relationship as much if not more than him. I made a choice to go after him and wage war on rogue strigoi. I also decided to leave court knowing I had enemies. My bad decisions landed me in my position and I take full responsibility for that. So, there will be no murdering anyone here or vague threats Baba and no beatings or anything else you can come up with Mom. So all of you STOP." Rose said sternly. She was right I had been plotting a very fun training session with dear Mr. Belikov. I couldn't help a hiss as I rolled my eyes. I would find a way around this I always did especially when Ibrahim was at my side.

"Can I please speak t Dimitri alone for a minute?" Rose asked rubbing her for head. My scowl got harsher if that was possible.

Just as I began to say absolutely no way Abe interrupted, "Of course Rosemarie we will be in my study please come speak with us when you're done." His smile was forced. He then began to pull me from the room.

"What are you doing?" I growled once we were in the hall.

"Being smart we are both on thin ice with Rose from her childhood no need to ruin the progress." He stated agitation filling his voice. The fact that I could pick it out was a very bad thing. He prized himself on his aloofness and laid back character.

"So we just sit back and let him order her around?" I hissed angrily as he began walking down the hall. I followed astounded and angry with him.

"No one can order her around Janine relax. We are going to get Belikov we just need a plan. A smart plan." He said smirking as we headed down the hall. I smirked back.I could already see the gears turning in his head which went a long way in reducing my anger. I knew we would figure something out to torcher him with and, we would do it together. I just hoped we would figure it out sooner than later.


	18. Chapter 16

I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!

Authors Note: It has been a while I know, after losing my stepmom it was hard to write and I made a lot of mistakes in my writing that was pointed out. I backed down for a while which turned into even longer. Sorry about that but, here I am jumping back in with both feet!:) Let's try and finish this up on a high note and ignore my mishaps! If you're still hanging in there thanks so much, you're amazing!

Chapter 16

RPOV

"Can I please speak to Dimitri alone for a minute?" I asked sounding more tired than I intended to as I rubbed my head. Jumping up to stop the arguing right after giving birth was not the best plan, but it was necessary. I watched out of the corner of my eye as my mother's glare became sharper. Similar to the one I had gotten the day she gave me a black eye. With a small sigh, I dropped my hand ready to speak when my world began to tilt slightly. After correcting myself, I looked up to find my father watching me intently.

As my mom began to speak again, I tried to look tougher ready for a fight, but I only felt drained.

"Of course Rosemarie we will be in my study please come talk with us when you're done." His smile was forced as he drug my mother away practically kicking and screaming. I let out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind them and turned to Dimitri.

He did not hesitate in guiding me to the edge of the bed no doubt having seen my falter. We were in a calm state for several moments before I had endured enough.

"This is my choice, Dimitri," I said carefully.

"No. It's our decision together." He corrected furiously yet, calmly.

"No, it is my own. I will be doing this it is the only way." I corrected harshly.

"Not while I am still breathing you won't Rose. I almost lost you once that won't be happening again ever." He shot back.

"You have no hold over me anymore Dimitri. We have not solved anything at all. This plan is going to happen one way or another. I can fill you in, or you can go in blind it is your choice." I replied tiredly.

"Tell me your plan." He bit out in a tone that suggested he did not agree with my statement.

"Mom and Baba with the Royals will travel to Turkey tonight. Adrian will ensure no one knows what they look like by changing their details. I will stay here with Alexi, Lexa and Vlad and train as we await the first attack. Once it has passed, I will go with them to the Russian location and take out the rest. After which I will join the twins and my parents." I said robotically. I had repeated this so many times I couldn't count when speaking with my mother.

"You're risking your life! NO!" He argued though I could see the gears turning.

"Dimitri, I have to they will come for them without fail. If I take them out head on I can prevent the danger they pose. My children come first and they always will." I stated, "Do you think I want to send them away? I don't! It's killing me but what choice do I have?" My voice began breaking, and tears burned in my eyes as he stared into my eyes. I could see his mind working. "This is my fight I created this danger. I'm fighting to have a family and be happy nothing you can say will stop me."

"Fine, if you're doing this I am going to." He argued.

"No, you have to be there for the twins." I interrupted.

"you're at a higher risk. I will make sure you get home. So, we can fix this and become a family. So, I am going with you. Our children will be safe with Zmey and Guardian Hathaway. I know you. I understand how you fight. We work in sync we always have. I will not leave you alone fighting for your life as I wait idly by. If you're doing this, I am going." He shot back firmly.

I had to admit I was slightly shocked at his words but, not entirely, as I would have said the same. I knew if he did go my chances of coming home were better. Not that I doubted the others but, they worked together with their entire lives and with me only a short while. Whereas Dimitri and I worked together perfectly no matter the situation at hand. The truth of it have I wanted him there beside me during this. I was more scared than I had ever let on.

"Fine you go, but I am in charge." I conceded lying back on the bed.

"What?" He asked in utter shock as though he'd misheard me.

"You go, but I am in charge," I repeated. "Also, understand nothing between us has been resolved, Dimitri. If and when we return to our children I do not promise anything." I added meeting his eye.

"Understood. But Roza do not think I am letting my family walk away quickly. I will do whatever it takes to have you back at my side where you belong. I will fight for you until I have no more breath just as you have done before. You're the only one for me." He added holding my gaze.

So many emotions crossed his face as he spoke I was stunned. Mostly I saw love and determination that I had missed. As I looked at him now, a single thought crossed my mind. That's my comrade, my god of war.

"Well, then it's settled can you bring me the babies please I want to hold them again before they leave," I said sheepishly trying not to become upset. His eyes drifted to sadness before he nodded and left.

Moments later he returned. As he walked with a baby in each arm smiling proudly I was speechless. His hair fell in curtains around his face as he looked down upon them in a way any father would. The three loves of my life stood before me in a picture perfect moment that would forever be burned into my mind. He looked at them with so much love and compassion it melted my heart. Slowly, as though he thought they might fall if he wasn't careful he brought them to me. Tears filled my eyes as he handed Damien to me first. He was so handsome and peaceful it rocked my soul. As I looked down at him, I knew I had done everything in my life to reach this moment right now. Carefully he then passed me Isabella who was both awake and smiling as he sat next to me smiling. I felt complete for the first time in my life. There were no doubts in my mind if I had to trade my life for theirs in a second it would be done. Everything was for them.

"I didn't think it would be like this." I muttered, "So, life altering."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked in a rough, edgy voice.

"I thought I couldn't possibly love them more than I did but, holding them I do. I would give up anything or anyone one for them. They are my world I can feel it in every fiber of my being. I can never again be a guardian; I would never choose them first." I answered a tear escaping. Whether from my joy or the realization my guardian life was over I was not sure.

"It is very altering." He said in a distant voice causing me to look up. His face was full of such joy and happiness I sucked in a breath. I could see the love for us in those eyes I had missed so much. Despite my best efforts, I was warming to him again. I knew there would never be another all along but, looking at him like this I was reminded why. Maybe there was hope on the horizon for us. If we survived the next mission.


	19. Chapter 17

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

Authors Note: Hey guys so this is a faster update because you have been so awesome and I am trying to get the action rolling! Thank you for sticking around especially those from the beginning it means a lot! I can't wait at to read the comments!

Roza Dragomir Belikova – Hey don't apologize it was a few anonymous posts I saw not yours so don't even worry about it! Plus they had a point it wasn't my best work!

 **Chapter 17**

 **DPOV**

As I sit staring at my Roza, I am sure of one thing she is the only one and has been since the first day I met her. It's always been a question of who I would go after first her or a moroi but, sitting here with her and my two children I knew who I would go after. It had always been in the corner of my mind as a silent understood, but now it was front and center. I would always protect my Roza. Without her I was lost and nothing.

I knew I would never forget this moment. As Rose looked down at our children, there was a new peacefulness about her I had never seen before. She was radiating love and compassion as she always had but this was different it was calmer purer. Rose was all fire and fury but; at this moment she was simply a new mother with her children.

"I didn't think it would be like this." She muttered softly, "So, life altering."

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice full of the emotion I felt. I knew my Roza she would not have said this without reason.

"I thought I couldn't possibly love them more than I did but, holding them I do. I would give up anything or anyone one for them. They are my world I can feel it in every fiber of my being. I can never again be a guardian; I would never choose them first." I answered a tear escaping her eye. She was happier than I had ever seen her or imagined she could be that was clear from looking into her eyes. There was a sadness lingering in the background from losing her life long dream.

"It is very altering." I agreed my thoughts were mirroring her words as they always had. I kissed her forehead carefully leaning over the children. When this mission was over, I knew I to had to resign. I couldn't be away from my family ever not anymore. I would do whatever it took to get my Roza back even if it meant giving up everyone and thing I had now.

"Dimitri, bring them to my mom, please. I don't think I can handle this anymore knowing I have to leave them." She said tears beginning to pour down her face. Her eyes were broken and hurt as she looked away.

"I will Roza," I said taking them from her arms carefully. The moment I got to the door I heard her break down entirely. It broke my heart knowing she was doing what she felt was best. I did not want to hurt her anymore. Though I also didn't want to leave her alone. Outside the door stood Mia and Alexi talking quietly.

"She wants them to be taken to her mom," I said as they looked up to me. "I don't want to leave her alone. Mia would you mind taking them for me. I will be down after she goes to sleep." I said ignoring Alexi completely.

"Sure, I know this is hard for both of you. I will help any way I can." She replied reaching carefully for them. "Alexi, can you help me?" She asked kindly. I tried not to grimace as she handed Damien over to him and he smiled down fondly at him.

"Of course." He replied smiling down at her with a fondness I had not seen before. There was something I was missing I was sure of it but, I didn't have time to figure that out. I turned swiftly heading back into Roza's room.

As she lay on her bed sobbing in the fetal position it reminded me of Spokane. Only this time I could openly comfort her with or without anyone's blessings. She never heard me enter but, as I neared she peaked up.

"I had Mia and Alexi take them down. I don't want you alone." I replied closing the distance.

"I'm fine Dimitri I don't need pity." She said harshly as she had done so many times before.

"I am not leaving nor, am I here out of pity. Your hurting I only want to help." I said seeing a spark in her eyes.

"Help today leave tomorrow?" She shot back in a voice that made my stomach twist. This was not Roza anymore.

"Rose, where is your ring?" I asked calmly as I took in her wild eyes.

"Does it matter? It won't help none of it does." She growled. "They always come back bond no bond the ghosts always wait."

"You're stronger than this Roza," I said holding her face between my hands.

"Am I?" She challenged.

"Think of the children you're tied to them," I said. Whether it was a spirit tie or a mother tie I was not sure but it made her pause.

"Damien. Isabella." She murmured dazedly. Slowly, her eyes became normal a symbol she was fighting for control. I nodded sitting on the bed and shifting her into my lap.

"Oh god, what did I do?" She whispered horrified at her outburst.

"Nothing, Roza you have got control your alright." I murmured rocking her softly as the sobs returned. I held her until she fell asleep utterly spent from the long day. Carefully, I laid her back on her bed covering her up. As I kissed her forehead, I wiped away any sign of tears and left the room.

My mind was racing as I knew a conversation with Zmey and Guardian Hathaway was on the brink but, it would have to wait a moment longer. As I knocked on his door, where I knew Alexi and Mia still were, the room fell silent.

"Enter." Zmey said eerily calm. "Dimitri, how is my daughter?"

"Asleep. Where is her ring for spirit?" I asked cutting off anything else for a moment.

"Why?" He asked glaring at me.

"She had a small spirit attack. If it's already building it will get worse." I replied as Janine rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't need that thing. She needs space from you." She stated angrily. "She did not have a single attack until you."

"I believe you're incorrect. I had seen Rose like this before when Lissa used to much magic. I believe she is still bonded." I replied trying not to be too angry as the babies slept in Mia and Alexi's arms.

"She is not bonded, or Lissa would have known she was alive," Janine growled.

"I think she's bonded to the twins," I said honestly. "They have spirit they were with her when she died. They healed her from the inside out the Queen stated herself. I hear the way she talks to them even she thinks they are sharing her thoughts and dreams. I believe she needs that ring. They have probably been healing her the entire time." I stated calmly.

"You don't know anything." She screeched causing Isabella to wake up and cry. I couldn't help the glare I returned to her as I reached for her. Mia carefully handed her over.

"I know more than you think. I may have been absent recently, but I was there in the beginning by her side as she worked all this out. I am telling you this for her." I bit out as calmly as I could as I rocked my daughter back to sleep. Much like I had just done for her mother.

"That we are more than aware of." Zmey said cruelly as his eyes were lighting up. "However, I believe you may be correct." He added much to my shock and Janine's. "Her ring is gone. It was lost in the last attack. How do we get a new one?"

"Lissa can infuse enough earth magic to silver to calm her," I replied.

"I don't have silver. Janine?" He asked looking at his rings.

"No." she bit out.

"I do," I added.

"Of course you do." Janine snapped.

"I got it as a backup for Rose in case hers messed up. I still have it now." I answered. "I'll get it and give it to Lissa. Then we can talk more." I said feeling braver than I had in a while.

"Agreed." Zmey said firmly as I handed a now sleeping Isabella back to Mia and left the room again. It didn't take long to get the ring and take it to Lissa.

As I knocked on the door, a feeling of agitation flooded me. Even before she opened the door, I knew who it was.

"Dimka, are you looking for me?" She asked, in a tone that was haughty, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

" I came to speak with the Princess," I stated firmly as Vasilissa came into view.

"We should talk Dimka, please." She said in a sad tone.

"About what Natasha? I heard it from your lips we were never together. You lied the entire time." I replied firmly. "Now, please move I need to speak with Lissa about Rose," I replied unwilling to move her aside myself as she was with child.

"What about Rose?" Lissa stated worriedly behind her. At the sound of Lissa's voice, she moved aside leaving the room.

"Rose gave birth. The twins and she are bonded I believe. The moment they left the darkness returned she had an episode I need you to create a charm to hold it back." I said in handing her the ring.

"Of course. Hold on I'll do it now." She said taking it and beginning to concentrate. After a few moments she handed it to me, and I could feel the magic coursing through it.

"Thank you. I'll take it to her. The twins are with Mia in Zmey's office if you want to meet them I know Rose will not mind." I said already walking off back to Roza's room.

As I entered, she was still sound asleep only slightly moving. I wondered if it was more nightmares plaguing her moments of rest. Carefully, I lifted her hand and put the ring on. In a few moments, her fits stopped, and she finally looked calmer. As I stood watching her my stomach finally at ease alarms pierced the air all around. Rose shot up instantly eyes wide with fear.

"What does that mean?" I questioned though I already knew.

"They are coming. How did they know this soon?" She shrieked tossing away the covers as Lexa entered holding clothing.


	20. Chapter 18

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

 **Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated I did not expect my latest class to be so intensive! Talk about rough! I bet some of you thought I left again lol but I did not abandon you. Here we go! Thank you for reading, and I will be looking at reviews this week!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **RPOV**

With the alarms blaring in my ears and my heart beating so fast I was sure it would leave my chest I could only think of one thing, getting to my children and getting them the hell out of here. Quickly I grabbed the clothes from Lexa and began to dress.

"Go get them to Baba's room, Lexa. I'll be there right behind you." I ordered sternly as she lingered in the hall. In her eyes, I could see a war fighting she knew what she needed to do but worried for my state of wellbeing. It would have been touching for anyone else not for me though. "I can handle my own Lexa, go!" I bit out. With another look of uncertainty, she gave a quick nod before turning to go back into the hall.

Upon the sound of the door opening the alarms got louder causing me to flinch slightly. Pushing past it, I shoved my legs into my tight black pants. Feeling myself sway just a little I knew I had to hurry.

"Where is Lissa?" I asked shoving my feet into my shoes. On an ordinary occasion, I would never ask what I was about to, but I had no other choice. I had to fight for my children and everyone else here.

"With the children in your Father's study." He replied watching me carefully.

"Right let's go," I said heading for the door. Before I knew it, I was being swept up into muscular arms bridal style. "What are you doing?" I questioned over the loud alarms as we entered the hall.

"Your in no condition to walk. You should not even be out of bed." He replied as we made our way to Baba, sounding as though I were the one behaving oddly.

"I have been in worse shape and walked fine." I hissed irately though I made no move to get down.

"That was then, and this is now. I will not let you put yourself in harms like that anymore Roza; I won't loose you again." He responded nearing the doors. From the empty halls, I could only assume the intrusion had not yet made it past the front gate, which meant I still had a little time. Carefully as if he held a porcelain doll and not a former Guardian he put me on my feet. Without wasting time, I knocked three times and entered the firm hold.

I took a quick inventory seeing Lissa in the back holding my daughter. I smiled at the brief moment before making my way to her. I took a deep breath preparing to ask her to heal me when she smiled.

"You don't have to ask. I will heal you." She said as though she had read my thoughts herself.

"I am sorry to ask Lissa," I murmured as she handed off my bundle of joy to Mia.

"Rose, stop. I want to help in any way I can. You need your strength to protect your children." She said hugging me quickly. I could feel the magic working and my body healing instantly. Once done with healing me she was clearly exhausted but, still awake and able to function.

"Thanks, Liss," I replied hugging her quickly and standing. As I looked around, I saw many eager faces awaiting orders to be given.

"What is our move general?" Vlad asked cautiously.

"I am going to pick a fight, and everyone else will get out while I am distracting them.

"No!" Dimitri and Alexi growled in unison as I made my way to the chest in the corner.

"Yes, I am the target I will draw them off and find you later on at the meeting place," I said opening it to reveal many different types of weaponry inside.

"I am going with you then Rose." Dimitri hissed in a tone that made me pause briefly. It was one he used when he was frustrated with me during training back when life was so much easier. I shook it off and began to arm myself with everything I could.

"You need to go with our children," I replied dismissively.

"Rose you're not doing this alone. Our kids have plenty of protection you don't. I am going with you to make sure you return to them." He stated stubbornly beginning to arm up next to me.

"I am going to," Alexi said sternly.

Heavily armed and ready to fight for my children I turned to the crowd. "No, you're going to help get them out. Lexa and Vlad and your mom will assist, and mom and dad and Eddy will protect the Moroi."

"No, you need help. The plan was I would help you and so would Lexa and Vlad." He argued.

"No, the plan changed. You were never supposed to choose between helping me and protecting your family. You go with them and Mia she needs you to protect her more than you know." I snapped. "I don't have time for this I have to get out there before they come in here."

"Mia, doesn't need my protection have you met her?" He argued still unwilling to bend.

"She is pregnant Alexi!" I yelled sending her an apologetic look. "She doesn't need that stress. Dimitri and I will go end of story."

"What?" Alexi asked, eyes gaping and mouth open and closing like a fish would. Unable to wait around I made my way to my children kissing each on their head. As I looked at my parents, I could feel my heart breaking.

"Keep them safe," I said quickly heading for the door Dimitri close behind. "I will hold them back as long as I can. " As I made my way down the hall the reality of the situation began to sink in. Just as I reached the door, I felt Dimitri grab my hand and pull me to him.

"Roza, stay close to me out here." He ordered his dark brown eyes were burning into my own. "I love you."

"I love you to Dimitri," I said before thinking it through. His lips briefly touched my shooting fire through my soul. It made me feel strong, brave, and fearless when I was with him. Almost as if I had been completely charged up by it. All to soon we parted and went through the double doors.

As we ran toward the fight, I noticed fallen strigoi here and there as well as a few soldiers who had been unprepared for this battle. It filled me with rage as I passed them seeing their lifeless body. As we neared the gated fence, I began to take in the scene. There seemed to be around fifty Strigoi and thirty Guardians left fighting by the front entrance. Among the Guardians, I spotted Alberta taking on two nearby. Though she had a deep wound on her side bleeding, she still fought with passion sending body after body crashing to the grass below. Not wanting to be too far from Alberta I veered to her left Dimitri hot on my heels.

I fought one beast after another with only thoughts of protecting my children in mind. Nothing else mattered to me, and nothing else existed. Allowing my rage to fuel me I fought with everything I had until none were left.

As we stood in the grass looking around, I locked eyes with Dimitri. He smiled at me starting to walk over as a loud pop sounded and hot searing pain pierced my chest.

"ROZA!" Dimitri shrieked as I Instinctively clutched the wound looking down. Pulling my hand away I saw only blood. As my body began to buckle and my world turned black, I felt Dimitri catch me and ease me to the ground.


End file.
